Message in a Bottle
by losttwisisters
Summary: Edward wrote a letter and put it in a bottle. On vacation with his family he dropped his bottle in the ocean. Hoping to find his soulmate the way his grandfather did. Will it lead him to the love of his life? or Will it end in nothing? ****on hiatus.. please bear with us.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..

This is our new story, " Message in a Bottle", hope you like it. Please review...we want to know whether to continue or not.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I stood on the bow of the ship, and contemplated whether I should or shouldn't throw the bottle in the water. What if no one responded to my letter? What if they did? I heard all the stories from my grandfather about him writing a letter when he was sixteen years old and how he found my grandma that way. Would fate be that kind to me? I silently made a wish that my grandfather would guide this message in a bottle to the right girl. The girl of my dreams, my soul-mate. I kissed the bottle and then let it fall into the ocean.

After kissing the bottle that contained my message, I turned around to find Emmett staring at me.

"Whatcha doing Eddie?" He had this smug smile on his face.

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Well I saw you throw that bottle with what seems to me, like a message in it. Do you really think you will find the right girl like that? That's just poetic bullshit that grandpa's stories made you believe. It doesn't happen, bro," he scoffed and then walked off.

Whatever, maybe in a way Emmett was right. But who knows, right. It might end up in China or Butt-fucked Egypt. It might be a waste of time, but like I said, it doesn't hurt to hope!

I walked back to my room, at least I didn't have to share with Emmett. I loved taking vacations with my parents. They always spared no expense. I'm not a spoiled rich brat, even though I'd never want for anything. Grandpa Masen made sure of that, but my parents raised us to know the value of a dollar and that it's best to work also. Even though Emmett has a harder time with that. I want to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a doctor.

Grandpa Masen was a shrewd businessman, Emmett tends to take after that side of the family. But he doesn't believe in all the fate crap that Grandpa always talked about. That is where Emmett and I differ. I believe in fate. That's why I decided to write the message and put it in a bottle. If it worked for Grandpa, it might just work for me.

I know Emmett was probably laughing all the way back to his room but whatever, if I find the girl of my dreams that way, I will be the one who has the last laugh.

BPOV

I was walking along the beach in Portland, Maine. We were on another family vacation. I hated these things. My parents would always fight and I'd feel upset.

That's why I was out here now. They were in the hotel room arguing over something, so I had to get away. I hated it when they argued. Sometimes I think it would be better if they separated. I know that is a horrible thing to say, but the only reason they stay together is me.

I continued walking letting the warm water rush over my feet. I loved the feel of the sand between my toes, if I could live on the beach I would. I live in Forks, Washington, a little blip on the map. It rains there so much, my mother hates it there. But that is where my father is from. He was born and raised in Forks and he'll probably die there.

As for my mother, well she's a free spirited soul. She always wanted to travel, but being the wife of a police chief in a small town, yearly vacations somewhere, anywhere, was the best it got. We've been all over the United States, this year I chose Maine. I liked the quaintness of Portland and the lighthouses were beautiful.

My dad and I actually toured several of them, while mom went shopping. I'm more like my dad, thank God for that. I loved just reading or taking in the sights. My mother would die of boredom if she sat and watched the ocean.

I looked out at the ocean and saw a bottle floating toward the shore. I walked out in the water and picked it up.

I looked at it and there was a piece of paper in the bottle. How cool, a message in a bottle. I wonder how old it could be.

I walked back to where I was and sat down. I carefully opened the bottle and shook the piece of paper out.

I unrolled it and read the date. It was dated for about a month ago.

The letter said:

Dear Whoever Finds This Letter:

My name is Edward Cullen and if you believe in soul mates and love, my address is

Edward Cullen 15001 Fullerton Drive, Chicago IL. 60622.

I am looking for my soulmate. Could you be the one? Please contact me.

I just stared at the piece of paper in my hand. What beautiful penmanship. I walked back toward the hotel thinking about Edward. What an old fashioned name, and really who thinks about soul mates anymore. Besides those who read the classics and believes in them, like I do.

Could there be another person out there who believes that there is one perfect person out there for everyone? One that was made just for them. I pondered this as I walked to the hotel.

What should I do? Write Edward back or not. What if he was some crazed sicko? What if he was an axe murderer, or worse a really old man?

What could it hurt to write a letter and see where it goes? Maybe he could be the one, or maybe not. But love is worth giving it a shot.

Once I was in my room, I took out some paper and began to write my letter. I know that my parents would think I'm crazy but I felt good about my decision to write Edward Cullen.

I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

He may just be the perfect one for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading... hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

EPOV

It's been about two months since I threw the bottle in the ocean and I haven't heard anything back. Maybe Emmett was right, it just doesn't work that way anymore.

He has been relentless. You'd think he'd be more mature since he's in college. But nope, he's still a dumbass. Every time he's home and the mail runs, he'd yell and tell me I had a letter. I'd get my hopes up and come downstairs and nothing but junk mail.

He'd be doubled over with laughter.

I'd punch him in the arm and he'd whine about it to mom, so I'd be the one to get in trouble. Yeah for twenty, he's still a mama's boy.

I was finishing up some homework when Emmett yelled that the mail was here. I'm just going to ignore him.

I continued doing my homework and minding my own business as Emmett barged into my room.

"Hey Eddie, didn't ya hear me calling you? You've got mail," he said as he threw it on the bed.

"Yeah I heard you and I ignored you. You've been playing this game for a few weeks now, so I wasn't falling for it."

"Well, this time I'm not kidding. There is a letter in there from Washington state and its from a girl," he smirked at me.

I picked up the pile and hot damn he wasn't lying. There was a letter from a girl in the pile.

I read the name on the return address, Isabella Swan. What a beautiful name.

I just stared at the envelope.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Yeah, could you leave now?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever Eddie."

"For the love of all that is holy, stop calling me Eddie. My name is Edward."

"Whatever... Eddie," he called over his shoulder as he left my room finally.

I turned the envelope over in my hands. What if its some crazy psycho? What if its an old lady? What if it's not?

I opened the envelope carefully and pulled the letter out.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I found the bottle with your message inside while I was on vacation in Maine. Let me tell you I was seriously considering not writing, but I just felt compelled to write you. (I hope your not some creepy old man.)**_

_**Anyways, let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella mostly. I'm 17 and I live in Forks, Washington. I believe in fate, soul mates, and finding love in the oddest places.**_

_**I hope that we can become friends and eventually see where this leads.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bella**_

I sat the letter on my bed and just thought about things. This girl lives far from me, but fate brought her to that beach at that time. She sounds really nice. I hope that this goes somewhere.

I've had two girlfriends in the past, but I was never in love with them. I don't think I've ever really been in love. But I am so hoping to find the one true love of my life. Maybe Bella could be the one.

I took out my notebook, and got comfortable on my bed and wrote my response to Bella.

What a beautiful name.

BPOV

It has been about a week since I sent Edward's letter and I haven't heard back from him. Maybe I wasn't interesting enough. Maybe he was just bored and thought it would be fun.

Every day the mail would run and I'd check it, only to be disappointed. But today I wasn't going to check it or even ask about it. Alice was coming over and we were going to paint our nails, and do our hair. School was starting tomorrow and she said this year we are going to find boyfriends.

I wasn't particularly interested in finding a boyfriend, but Alice said since we were Seniors this year. It was very necessary. I didn't think it was, but whatever she thinks. I don't need a boyfriend. I want a soul mate, my one true love.

Yeah, like that is ever going to happen.

I heard the doorbell, so I ran down the stairs to answer it since my parents weren't home.

I opened the door to my hyper pixie friend. She was carrying her duffel bag and her make up case.

"My word pixie, planning on moving in?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I need all this stuff to help make you more beautiful, my friend."

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes as she dropped her stuff on the couch.

"By the way, here's your mail."

I groaned. So much for ignoring the mail. I reluctantly took it from her and looked through it.

Sitting among the bills and sales papers was a letter with a Chicago postmark. I could literally feel my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Alice, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." I said as I ran up to my bedroom.

I knew Alice was dumbfounded. This was strange behavior even for me.

I sat on my bed and looked at the letter. Same beautiful penmanship.

I opened the letter and read his words.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Hi, I was so thrilled to receive your letter. I am 17 also and live in Chicago, as you probably already know. I'm glad that you decided to write and I want you to know that I'm not a creepy old guy.**_

_**I'm a senior in high school and I play football. I'm excited to be a senior, even though all my friends have girlfriends and are looking forward to Prom. But I'm single so it's really not that important to me.**_

_**I am enclosing my phone number and email address. I hope that you will do the same in your next letter, well if you write again. I would like to get to know you better and I hope we can become friends.**_

_**I will send you a picture of me in the next letter, if you want me too. But if I send you mine, you have to send me yours. Deal?**_

_**Write soon...**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Edward.**_

I put the letter down as Alice came in my room. I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Nothing."

"Bella Marie Swan, you are so up to something? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," I replied as I moved the letter under my pillow a bit.

"Yeah, sure. I know you got some letter and don't want me to know about it."

"Fine, while I was on vacation I found this bottle that had a message in it, and I wrote the guy back. He lives in Chicago."

"Bella that is freakin awesome. He could be your boyfriend," she squealed.

I'm glad my parents weren't home.

"Ali, we just started writing each other. So we are friends."

"This is so romantic, finding a message in a bottle. This is fate, he could be your soul mate."

"Alice please don't say anything to my parents, they would really freak out. I mean you know how my dad is."

Alice looks at me with a frown on her face and says, "Oh,okay then, but I think this the start of a beautiful friendship and more! Do you doubt me? I think not."

And I have to hand it to Alice, she has some sixth sense about a lot of things, just so you know never to bet against her.

"Are you going to write him back?"

"Yeah, I will later. He sent me his email address and he wants me to send him a picture too."

"You have to email a short note and attach a picture," she said as she went to get her camera.

I tried to stop her, but she was already down the stairs. I really didn't want to send him my picture first. Plus I rather like writing letters instead of emailing.

But once Pixie gets an idea in her head, there's no stopping her.

As she came back in, toting her make-up bag and other things. I tried to reason with her.

"Alice, I... I don't know, I mean what if he doesn't like what he sees?"

"Oh Bella, you don't see your self clearly, do you ? You're a smart and beautiful girl, and your eyes- they tell others that your are a true and honest person."

Wow, for Alice to think of me that way was ...well refreshing!

"Fine, but I'll still write him a letter later."

"Sure you can, but first let's make you more beautiful for the picture."

I huffed as she took out the make up and her other things she needed.

She started with my hair, she brushed it and fluffed it out. Then she applied some light make-up and finished it all off with a little lip gloss.

"There you look picture perfect now. He will definitely want to be with you now," she cooed as I looked in the mirror.

I did look very pretty, but really I don't have a chance with him. He lives in Chicago and I'm in Washington.

Alice told me to sit on my bed and pull my knees up. She pushed my hair to the side and then had me smile. She took several pictures before she was finally satisfied with them.

We up loaded them to my computer and chose the one we liked the most.

I quickly typed out an email and I hesitated to send it. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he did? I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do.

Finally Alice just nudged me out of the way and hit the send button.

"Alice, I...I can't believe you did that!"

"Have a little faith, Bella and I just know you are going to get rave reviews from your beau..ooo , this is so romantic!" Alice squealed while I covered my face with the palms of my hands.

Shit, what was the worse that he could say.

After we e-mailed Edward, Alice stayed for awhile, painting our nails and toenails. She started to say that we were ready to start school, I really didn't feel that way, I mean I just didn't feel it.

Alice finally decided to go home and that's when it happened. I checked my e-mail and saw that he responded back, shit what do I do now?

I opened the email and read it.

_**Bella,**_

_**Wow... what a surprise to get home from football practice to see an email from you and your picture. My word you are truly beautiful. Wow.. just wow. Thank you for sending me it. I hope you are having a great night. I'm sending you my picture too. Hope that you will like it. Talk to you soon,**_

_**Edward.**_

I clicked on the attachment and waited for his picture to load.

When it finally opened... I was speechless. Wow... he was hot.

I started to get ready to for bed, when I thought to self that I should write Edward a short e-mail before hitting the hay. I wrote the note and sent it.

I know that I'd be writing his letter in the morning before school.

Walking to the bed and turning off the lamp, I knew that I would be dreaming of those beautiful green eyes that belonged to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Just a little note, please read our new story called, "Finding Love Beyond Betryal." **We hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 3

EPOV

After getting home from football practice, I was playing around on my computer when up popped an email from Bella. I was surprised to say the least. What I wasn't prepared for was the picture that was attached with the email.

I read her email, short and sweet.

_**Edward,**_

_**I was just going to write your letter, but thought I'd email you so you'd have my email address to.**_

_**I enclosed my number also. Thanks for writing back and I'm glad your not a creepy old man. (But still how would I know, you could be. LOL.)**_

_**Any way my friend Alice said I should send you a picture of me, against my better judgment I am attaching one.**_

_**I hope that it doesn't make you run away.**_

_**Hopeful to hear from you, (again)**_

_**Bella**_

I opened the attachment and waited for the picture to load.

Once it did, Wow... just wow.

She was beautiful, not in the fake way. But in a natural way. She had long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her smile was breath-taking.

I couldn't wait to print out a few copies of her picture.

I decided I would send her my picture and I hoped that she liked what she saw too.

I typed out a quick email, I actually preferred to write letters. But I guess we could do both.

I attached a picture to the email and hit send.

I hope to hear from her soon.

I printed the pictures and went to get ready for bed.

I had a big test in the morning, but I'm sure I'll do fine even though I didn't study for it.

I laid down in my bed and thought of my brown haired, brown girl. Yes, my girl. One day she would be mine. I fell asleep shortly after that.

When I woke up, Emmett was standing in my room looking at my Bella's picture.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

"Ooh Eddie, she's quite the looker. But I thought you only liked blond girls."

"Well not anymore. She's perfect for me and she's beautiful," I said as I snatched the picture away from Emmett.

"Yeah that she is, but be realistic Eddie. She's is butt-fucked Washington and your here in the Windy City. There's plenty of hot girls here waiting for the chance to spread their legs for "the Edward Cullen, brother of the fabulously sexy Emmett Cullen. Come with me to my frat party and you'll get laid bro."

"Emmett, I don't want that anymore. I want to find my true love."

"Poetic bullshit, Eddie," he replied walking out of my room.

As I got ready for school I sat and thought about being tired of being with girls just to get it on. I wanted to find my true love and soul mate. I'm pretty sure that I found that in Bella. It really didn't matter if she lived in Washington. If it's meant to be, we will find a way to be together.

I checked my email before going downstairs and there was an email from her.

_**Morning Edward,**_

_**I hope you have a great day at school. It has been fun emailing you. But I hope we continue to write letters too, I like them a lot.**_

_**I must say I was quiet surprised when I open your picture. Wow... you are quite handsome. You are definitely not a creepy old man. Wow..**_

_**Maybe... this weekend we could call each other.**_

_**If not, its okay. It was just a thought. I hope I didn't run you off with my picture. It wasn't my idea to send it.**_

_**Talk to you soon.**_

_**Bella.**_

She is such a silly girl. She hasn't ran me off. If anything, I'm running to her. She is so beautiful. She must not see herself clearly. I couldn't wait for the weekend, I get to talk to the girl of my dreams.

Fuck, I won't be home on Saturday. Emmett is making me take Rose's cousin to the Homecoming Dance. I can't believe I forgot about that. But maybe with the time difference it would work out. I wasn't planning to hang out after the dance. Hell, I wasn't even planning on going to the dance, but

Emmett said that Rose's cousin would love to go and that no one asked her. So he volunteered me to be her date, since we go to the same high school.

I typed her a quick response and then went to grab a pop tart before heading to school.

Emmett was sitting on the counter when I came down.

"Yo Eddie, finally finish jacking off to Bella's picture."

"Shut up, fucktard. I was getting dressed and if you must know I emailed her."

"Good, don't forget you have to get Melissa flowers for the dance. Don't think you are backing out just because you think you've found your soul mate."

"I wouldn't, but I hope you don't think I'm dating her," I warned him as I walked away.

"You might actually like her," he yelled.

"Doubt it."

I got to school and Melissa was waiting for me. Why me? I was so not in the mood for this now. First Emmett and now her. Fuck my life. All I wanted to was get this stupid dance over with and then talk to my Bella.

"Hey Edward, what time are you picking me up on Saturday?" she asked.

"Um.. probably around, I don't know six."

"Ok, I can't wait. This will be so great," she said as she put her hand on my arm. I couldn't help but cringe. It just didn't feel right. God, how was I ever going to make it through a whole dance with this girl.

"Well I'll see you at lunch, Edward."

I just looked at her as she walked away. Hell no, I'm not going to be stuck with her at lunchtime. I'll hide out in the locker room or something.

Once school was over I had practice for the big game we have tomorrow night. Then I had this damn dance on Saturday. I just hope it all goes by fast because I wanted to talk to Bella so badly.

Practice went really well, and we were all pumped for the game. I'm sure we'll win.

I got home from school and Melissa already called.

What the hell? I'm so not calling her back. I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just doing Emmett a favor.

I did my homework and went down to dinner. I had to go to bed early because I need to be well rested for the game.

I didn't have time to talk to Melissa. I wish I could just call Bella tonight, but I think I'll wait till Saturday.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up, took my shower and got dressed in my home game jersey, trying to tame my hair as I looked in the mirror, I thought of Bella. She would look absolutely hot wearing my jersey and nothing else. I could feel my pants get a little tighter right now. Its time to think of Nana Cullen or Emmett's hairy ass.

Just then my cell phone rang, who the hell would be calling already.

I looked at the screen and it said Melissa.

What the fuck? I'm so killing Emmett. He gave her my cell number. His ass is so mine after tomorrow night.

I hit the ignore button and went to eat breakfast.

My mom always made me a special breakfast on big game days. She made me the works; eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast and my favorite blueberry muffins. My mom was a great cook.

"Edward, what has been up lately with you and Emmett?"

"Nothing really, I'm just upset with him."

"Why? You know I don't like you boys arguing."

"I know, mom. But he's making me take Rose's cousin to the homecoming dance and I really don't want to. I'd rather..." I stopped there because my mom doesn't know about the bottle.

"What is it Edward?"

"Mom, you remember the stories Grandpa Masen told about how he found Grandma?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well when we were on the cruise I wrote a letter and put it in a bottle and dropped it in the ocean."

"So did someone find it?"

"Yeah, her name is Bella, and we've been writing and now emailing. She lives in Washington. She's so beautiful mom. I think she's the one for me." I said as I finished eating.

"Edward, I'm happy that you are happy just please be careful. Your Grandpa Masen just got lucky and it doesn't always turn out like his did. Plus that was a long time ago and people aren't what they used to be."

"Ok, mom but I'm sure about this. I just wish Emmett wouldn't have said I'd go with Melissa. She thinks we are a couple now and I so don't want that."

"Then be truthful with her."

"I will, thanks mom. See you after the game."

I drove to school and there was Melissa waiting where I park my car.

Holy hell, what do I have to do to get her to leave me alone.

"Hey Edward, can we walk to class together?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Melissa, I have a meeting about the pep rally. So I need to go to the gym."

"I can wait for you."

"Look, I'm sure you're a wonderful girl and everything but right now I don't want to date anyone seriously. I don't know if Emmett told you I did, but I'm just going to take you to the dance and that's all."

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't want to lead her on either.

She just looked at me for a moment before she said anything.

Shit, if she was anything like Rose, I was so in for it.

"Edward I'm sorry I just thought that since we are going to the dance together that you were interested in me. I'm sorry I got the right impression."

"It's ok. I know how my brother can be sometimes. But I'm sure we'll enjoy the dance," I said as I tried to smile.

"Ok Edward. I'll see you around."

"Ok," I said as I walked towards the gym. She took that well, but we'll see. If she was like Rose, I'm sure its not over yet.

I couldn't wait for the dance to be over.

I'm glad the school day went by pretty good, and I didn't run into Melissa again.

We had the pep rally and then we had the team dinner. I wouldn't see my family until I got home later that night and I hoped that I would have an email from Bella waiting for me. I haven't checked my email today at all and I truly missed her words.

The pep rally was always a fun thing. We were introduced by number and I won't lie and say it doesn't feel great to hear the crowd chanting your name. Because it is great, but sometimes its lonely too. Especially if you don't have a girlfriend who waits for you. It's not that I don't want a girlfriend, I do but I want to find that one magical love. I'm tired of all the girls that just want to date me because I'm Edward Cullen, I just want to find someone to love me for me not my name.

The team dinner was great. We were really pumped for the game. The coach gave his speech about no matter if we win or lose it's how we play the game. As we were getting ready for the game, I thought about Bella. I hoped she didn't think I forgot about her. I would email her when I got home.

The game flew by and we actually won. I scored the winning touchdown and it felt great. I was walking off the field and I imagined how it would be if Bella was there.

She'd be standing on the sidelines of the field waiting for me to come to her. I'd wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss.

Damn I was brought out of my thoughts by my dumbass brother yelling at me.

"Edward, what the fuck did you say to Melissa? She was all crying to Rose how you said you didn't want to take her to the dance."

"I never said that. I said that I don't want to date her. I'm taking her to the dance and that's it."

"Well fuckhead, I'm in the dog house because you screwed up. You better fix this," he said as he knocked the back of my head.

Fuck him, I'm not doing shit. I'll take Melissa to the dance and that's it. If Rose is mad at him its his fucking fault. I didn't lead her on. Emmett must have misled her somehow, not me.

I finished my shower and declined the invitations to go celebrate our win. I just wanted to go home.

Once I was home, I put on my sleep pants and turned my laptop on.

I waited for it to come on and then logged into my email account.

Once I was there I noticed I didn't have any emails from Bella.

I wonder if something happened. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Could it be that she has a boyfriend? Maybe I was just a joke to her.

I typed out a quick email to her, telling her about the game and how I would call her tomorrow.

I hoped that she wasn't mad at me or anything.

I shut the laptop off and got under my covers. I looked over at her picture and hoped that she'd be home when I called tomorrow.

I fell asleep and woke up several times because of nightmares. I hated being woken up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to bed, so I went down to the music room and began playing the tune that was in my head.

Soon I had it all written out and it sounded beautiful.

I think I'd call it "Bella's Song". Maybe one day I'd get to play it for her.

I laid on the couch and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this next chapter of Message in a Bottle.

Please leave us a review, we love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my window. It's usually not this sunny here. But oh well, its nice for a change.

I got up and stretched, then went through my morning routine.

I booted up my computer, sometimes it took awhile so as I waited for it to come up I got dressed.

I logged into my email and there were three emails from Edward.

I started with the first one. I opened it and read it.

**Dear Bella,**

**Thank you for your picture. You are beautiful. You took my breathe away. Wow..**

**Why do you think I'd run away after seeing your picture? You are so beautiful. :)**

**I can't wait to talk to you. I hope I will be able to call soon. I would love to hear your voice. Maybe I can call you after the Homecoming dance. I don't really want to go, but my brother's girlfriend's cousin needed a date and he volunteered me. Trust me I'd rather stay home with a book, than go to a dance with someone I don't want to be with. I hope that you will understand and that you would be home when I call you.**

**Looking forward to hearing you.**

**Yours,**

**Edward**

**After reading his email I thought about it. He had to go to a dance with someone he didn't want to go with. His brother sounds a lot like Alice. Pushy, bossy and sometimes over the top. I don't think I can be upset about that, not really. But why do I feel a bit jealous. We haven't met and who knows if we ever would meet. I'd like to think so, but Washington is far away from Chicago.**

**I opened his second email, and read his words.**

**Bella,**

**I hope you have a great day at school. I hope my day goes by fast, then we have the pep rally, team dinner and then the game. I can't wait for it to be over. I wish I could call you tonight but it will be late when I get home. Even though we are a few hours apart I don't want to call too late.**

**I have a test today I didn't study for, I was too distracted by your picture. I hope now you see I'm not some creepy old man. Lol.. we'd make quite the pair. I look forward to one day meeting you my Bella.**

**Do you believe in fate? I do. I know its kinda old fashioned to believe in it. But what can I say I kinda like the old fashioned ways. (Well not all of them!)**

**We can keep writing letters too, I like them as well. But we can email too, okay?**

**Well time for that wonderful thing called school. I will email you later, beautiful.**

**Yours,**

**Edward**

For a guy he writes really nice emails. He has such a way with words, not like the guys I know here in Washington. They can barely hold a conversation let alone type out wonderful, heartfelt emails.

I went downstairs to grab a pop tart and some milk for breakfast before I read his third email. I knew that my mom and dad already left so they wouldn't be able to harass me about the Homecoming dance. I wasn't planning on going, even though all my friends were going.

I walked back upstairs and opened the email.

As I read it, I felt tears roll down my face.

**Dear Bella,**

**Hey there, I thought I'd write you a quick email during class time.**

**I just wanted to say thanks for playing along with me, but I'm tired of this poetic bullshit. This isn't me. I just wanted to see if I could get a girl to fall for it. Obviously it worked. You fell for it hook, line and sinker. The whole message in a bottle thing was a joke to me. Who would really believe in that sappy shit? Maybe you, a lonely mousy girl from Butt-fucked Washington.**

**Well, it was fun while it lasted but there are real girls here just waiting to open their legs for the "Edward Cullen". See ya around or not, doll face.**

**Edward**

I just stared at the screen as the tears fell. I couldn't believe what he wrote. I knew he was too good to be true. Why would he ever think I was beautiful? He was too good looking to ever want to be with me. He hit the nail on the head, I am mousy looking. I thought he'd be different but I guess I was wrong.

I wished that I never wrote Edward Cullen. I feel so stupid now. I wasted time and energy on him and what's worse is I gave him my phone number. He gave me his too, but it's probably fake.

God, I must really be pathetic to believe that someone who looks like him would believe in soul mates and all that "poetic bullshit" as he called it.

I hastily shut off my computer, without shutting it down properly and grabbed my backpack off my bed.

I grabbed my purse from the dresser and knocked his picture into the garbage can. I don't need it anymore. I don't want anything to do with him. Later I will change my email address too, so that I will never have to hear from "the Edward Cullen" again.

As I drove to school, I tried not to cry because I knew that Alice will be right here waiting for me. She'll know something is wrong, she always does. Maybe I should find me someone to go to the dance with anyway. Nah, why use someone like that. It would be no better than what Edward did.

I pulled into the parking lot and standing right there was Alice.

I got out of my car and Alice was instantly by my side.

"Bella? What the hell happened? You look horrible," she said in her sing song voice.

"Nothing," I said grabbing my backpack from the back seat.

"You are a horrible liar, Now tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It really doesn't matter anymore."

"I call bullshit, you wouldn't be this upset if it were nothing," she said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Fine, Edward sent me an email and he is such an asshole. I wish I never wrote to him in the first place. I'm such an idiot."

"What kind of email did he send?"

"Alice, just forget about it. I just want to forget it. I don't want to think about it any more," I said as tears threatened to fall.

"Okay, but you know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said as we walked quietly to class.

It was Friday, and everyone was psyched about the big game tonight. Well everyone, but me. Just the mere mention of football brought tears to my eyes. It made me think of Edward and his homecoming game and the stupid dance.

I should have known better, no one ever finds true love by reading a message in a bottle. Let alone it happen to me. I'm just so boring and plain.

I was glad when school ended and I could go home. Alice walked with me to my car and all she prattled on about was the game and the homecoming dance. I just smiled and nodded at her. I wasn't going to either one. I'd probably just go home and cry myself to sleep.

"Bella, why don't you come to the dance with all of us tomorrow?"

"No, I don't want to go. But thanks for offering," I said as I got in my car. "I'll see ya later."

I drove home and walked into the house, everything was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and laying on the table was a note from my mom.

_Bella,_

_We've gone out for the night. Won't be home late. Left you some money to order a pizza, hope you have a good night._

_Love ,_

_Mom and Dad._

Great, even my parents get to go out. So much for a distraction. Hopefully there will be something entertaining on T.V.

I went up to my room and threw my backpack on the bed, kicked off my shoes and went to my dresser to get a pair of sweat pants.

I looked down and noticed that his picture was in the garbage.

I reached down and picked it up.

Looking at it, I sighed and placed it in the bottom drawer of my desk with the bottle and his first message. I'd figure out what to do with it later on.

I quickly got changed and then grabbed my laptop and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and called the local pizza place and ordered a large pizza with everything, and a side of bread sticks. Then I decided to order a small salad. Yep that should do it.

I went in to the living room and turned on the flat screen, and just left it on whatever channel it was on.

I sat down and stared at the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

I looked back at the T.V, what the hell? I am so not watching "Sleepless in Seattle."

I changed the channel and just left it on some mindless reality show.

The pizza man finally got there and I busied myself with eating dinner.

I found myself laughing at the stupidity that was on the t.v. I was glad that I didn't have to put much thought into what I was watching.

Around eleven my parents came home and I went up to my room.

Placing the laptop on my bed, I sat down and turned it on.

I waited somewhat patiently for it to come up and once it did, I logged into my email account out of habit.

I saw that I had one email from Edward Cullen.

I highlighted it and was about to delete it when I read the subject line, which said: "Where are you?"

Out of curiosity I opened it and read his words.

**Bella,**

**Where are you? I haven't heard back from you at all. Is something wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I'm here waiting to hear from you. I hope I didn't do or say anything wrong in my other two emails. I know I probably shouldn't have called you my Bella. I just feel so close to you. I hope I didn't overstep the boundaries. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**The game went well. I scored the winning touchdown. I thought you'd like to know.**

**You didn't answer my other emails, I don't know what to think. I'm worried. Do you have a boyfriend? Was this some joke to you? I'm just worried since I haven't heard from you.**

**Please email me. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Yours (if you want)**

**Edward**

After reading this, I just stared at the screen, what the fuck? He must be bipolar or something. After that email this morning, he writes something like this. He's so not worth my time. I started to delete it again but something caught my eye. I reread it and it said he sent two emails, but I had three emails from him.

How is that possible? Could he be on something that he forgot he wrote the other one?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the udate.

Chapter 5

EPOV

Once I typed out Bella's email I got ready for bed. I laid there trying to figure out why I haven't heard back from Bella yet. Usually I have an email response within just a few hours after I sent one.

She has not responded to any of them that I have sent so far today. I did not quite understand why she hadn't. I mean none of my emails were negative in anyway. I will just wait to see if there will be an email in the morning when I get up.

Then there is this damn dance that I'm being force to go to with Melissa. I really did not want to go. Emmett obligated me to this. I just wanted to sit here and call Bella instead of going to the dance.

It felt like hours before I fell asleep when my alarm went off. I felt like I needed to sleep for a few more hours. But I couldn't.

I got up and did my morning routine. Once I finished I went to my computer and booted up, I logged onto my email. I opened up my email and there was nothing there from Bella.

Hastily shutting down my computer I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast. Emmett was sitting at the table with a smug look on his face.

I could tell that he was up to something. I just didn't know what it was .

I made my plate as I watched Emmett. Something was up and I didn't like not knowing.

"So Eddie have you heard anymore from Bella or have you finally given up on finding true love or even thought about going out with Melissa?"

"No Emmett I have not heard from Bella and as for going out with Melissa, after the dance is over I'm coming home. I do not want to date Melissa. Please stop trying to hook me up with someone. I can make my own decisions on who I date."

He just sat there with that same smug look on his face. I knew something was up.

"Well Eddie, I wouldn't make any hasty choices if I were you, Melissa is a great girl. I'm sure you'd like her if that girl was out of the way. No one can find true love, you are my brother and girls are just waiting to be with you."

"That may be Emmett but I'm able to make my own decisions and I'm sure that I don't need your help with my love life. I think I can manage all by myself. For the love that's all holy stop calling me Eddie my names is EDWARD."

"Whatever Eddie. I hope that you will hear from Belle really soon. I mean maybe she has moved on to someone better. I think that you should find someone closer to home."

"Emmett her name is Bella not Belle. Maybe I don't want to have someone closer, maybe I want to have a relationship that is different from everybody else."

With that I turned to eat my breakfast. I needed to get out of there before Emmett really pissed me off. I had to run and get some stuff done before I had to pick up Melissa tonight.

Getting dressed I ran to my car. I needed to get her a flower or whatever those things are called. I was just going to get a plain white one because I was not sure what color her dress was and I really didn't care either.

As I drove to the flower shop, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that Emmett knows something. Things he said weren't sitting well with me. Like he knew that I didn't hear from Bella. I wish I could just call her right now, but it was still early in Washington. I would wait until after the dance and call her. I just hoped that she'd talk to me.

After doing a few errands, I went home and checked my email again, still nothing. I was beginning to really think that something was wrong. Bella usually responds pretty quickly, maybe she just wants to write letters.

I went to take a shower and get myself ready for this stupid dance, I probably wouldn't think it was stupid if I were going with someone I wanted to go with. But since I am being forced to go, I'm not really happy about it.

After getting dressed, I went down stairs and my mom was there with her ever present camera.

She loved taking pictures of everything.

"Mom, I don't think I need any pictures of this."

"I always need pictures of my baby boy," she said as she tried smoothing down my hair.

"That won't work," I said.

"Well I thought I could try," she laughed.

"I better go, Emmett will have my hide if I'm late."

"Okay, have fun."

"Sure," I said as I walked out the door.

I got in my car and drove to Melissa's house.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

A woman I guess its Melissa's mom answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Edward and I'm here to pick up Melissa," I squeaked out.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Amber, Melissa's mom. She'll be right down."

After a few minutes of conversation, Melissa came down the stairs in a jade green dress.

I must say that she was pretty but I still pictured Bella in my head. I still did not want to do this.

I wanted to be at home talking to my Bella.

I kept thinking of Bella being in a blue dress, her long brown hair around her face in waves and her smile would stop my heart.

I was brought out of my fantasy by Melissa's mother.

"Edward dear I would like to take some pictures of you and Melissa together. I think that you both will have a good time. She really likes you Edward. She does nothing but talk about you all the time."

"Amber I'm sure that you have me mistaken with someone else. Melissa and I are just friends. There will be nothing more than friendship there."

Yeah sure Melissa and I being friends. When hell freezes over. I have a girl I want and she lives miles and miles away.

The girl that I have been emailing and not getting a respond from her. I could not wait until this dance got over with. I was going to get an answer one way or another of why she is not responding to me.

After what seemed like forever of Melissa's mom taking pictures of us we finally left for the dance.

Our drive to the school was in silence with no conversation at all. I just kept thinking about Bella. I still had a good feeling that Emmett had something to do with Bella not responding to my emails.

We arrived at the school and I went to open the door for Melissa and helped her out of the car. My mother did bring us boys up to be gentleman.

She linked her arm with mine and snuggled close to me.

"Melissa what are you doing? I told you that I was not interesting in you like that."

"Oh Edward stop telling yourself that. You know that you want to be with me. Even Rose thinks that as well."

I stopped in mid walk and turned to her. What the fuck was she talking about?

"What the hell Melissa? I told you just the other day that I was not interested why would Rose tell you that?"

"She said that you are just confused about your feelings and that you really did like me just that you are shy."

"Well let me set the record straight right now. I'm not looking for a relationship with you or anybody else, so lets make this easy and just go to the dance and try to get along."

She nodded her head and we began to walk again.

Once we reached the school gym I walked towards a group of my friends and she followed me.

Ben was there with his girlfriend Angela along with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. I got along with all of them but did not care for Mike. He seem to think he was gods gift to women.

"Hi guys. How it's going?"

Melissa stood beside as I was talking. She just had this look on her face like she was up to something. I would have to keep a close eye on her.

After talking I decided that I would be nice and ask her to dance.

"Um..Melissa would you like to dance?"

"Sure Edward that would be nice."

"I will talk to you guys later."

I turned and walked towards the dance floor with her right on my heels.

A slow song came on and I pulled her to me but made sure keep space between us. About half way into the song she moved closer to me.

I let her do it just hoping that she would not try anything.

I was slowly letting my guard down and that's when she moved in for the kill and started to kiss me. I felt her hands go down my side and then she grabbed my ass.

I jumped back away from her.

"Melissa what hell are you doing? I told you that I was not interested but you keep pushing yourself on me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Edward please let's just try it and see what comes of it. I think that we are good for each other. You will see that I can give you things that other girls can't."

"No Melissa you can't. I'm done with this. I'm ready to go. I'm leaving so if you would like a ride you better follow me because I'm outta here."

I started to walk off from her. I felt like I was cheating on Bella even though I was not with her. I know I would have to tell her what happened tonight because if I didn't I would feel bad.

As I approached my car I could hear Melissa's shoe's. I could tell that she was close behind me. I was going to my door and if she wanted a ride she could open her own damn door.

After the shit she pulled in there, I had nothing to say to her.

Once in my seat I started the car. I heard the passenger side door open and her sitting down.

I took off out of the parking lot and neither of us said a word. I'm sure that I would hear all about this in the morning from Emmett because he is a pussy when it comes to Rosalie. I really didn't give a shit.

I pulled up to Melissa's house and stopped. I turned to her to at least say goodnight.

"Goodnight Mel..."

I was cut off by her crushing her lips to mine again.

Did this girl not get it, that I wanted nothing to do with her. There has to be something wrong with her.

I pushed her back and just looked at her with disbelief.

"Melissa I'm only going to tell you one more damn time that I don't want this with you. Stop FUCKING kissing me, grabbing my ass or whatever else you think you want to do to me. Please go inside, I'm ready to go home."

I watched as she exited my car and walked into her house.

Once she was inside I drove home. I couldn't wait to get in the house. First thing I was doing was taking off this stupid tux, then I was going to log into my email. I was hoping that there would be an email from Bella.

Then I was going to take a shower and brush my teeth.

Once I was done with that, I was going to call Bella.

I opened the door and noticed that no one was home, for that I was grateful. I didn't have to explain why I was home already. Even though my mom would understand, at least Emmett won't be home until tomorrow.

I really didn't care. What could he do to me? I didn't want to go to the stupid dance any way.

I went up to my room and booted up my computer as I got out of the tux.

I logged into my email account as I stood there in nothing but my boxers.

I had to know if Bella emailed me. I looked over the emails, not a one was from Bella.

"Fuck," I said as I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower.

As I got in, I thought that something has to be wrong. Bella usually emailed me pretty quickly.

I emailed her twice in the morning and then once after the game.

I quickly washed my hair and then cleaned up. I got out and dried off. It was time for me to get answers. I want to know why she hasn't emailed me.

I walked into my room and found her number.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed her number as I sat on my bed, with a towel wrapped around my waist. I'd get dressed later.

It rang four times before she answered.

"_Hello."_

Her voice was like music to my ears.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward."

"_What the hell are you calling me for? I thought you had somewhere to be tonight."_

"Um...yea I did but it's wasn't good. I came home early to call you. I wanted to get to the bottom of why you have not responded to my emails."

"Oh well lets see from one of the 3 emails I got from you 2 where great but the 3rd one was kinda of nasty don't you think?"

What the hell was she talking about. I had only sent her two email. I never sent her a third one, well I did send a third but it wasn't until after the game.

"Bella I only sent you two emails in the morning and one after the game. I can tell you that I never sent you third one."

"_Well let me refresh your memory then. It pretty much said that it was a game to you and that you had fun playing it. That you are tired of playing the poetic bullshit. That you just wanted to see if a girl would fall for it. What really got me was the part about: maybe you, a lonely mousy girl from Butt-fucked Washington. You know what Edward you can kiss my ass."_

As she was telling me this, I can not believe what she was saying. I was looking through my emails to her as she was saying this.

"Bella I promise you that I never sent anything like that to you. I'm looking at my emails now."

"_Well if you didn't send it who did? I mean it came from your email address?"_

Pulling up an email that I don't remember sending, I opened it and read it.

My mouth dropped open. This is something that I would never write or even send to Bella. I cared about her and I haven't even met her.

"Bella I just found the email. I can promise you that I did not send this. I have a pretty good idea who did. I'm pretty sure my brother had something to do with this. This has him written all over it. He is the one who is pushing me to be with Melissa the girl I took to the dance. I want to get to know you better and I would never treat a girl like this."

"_Edward let's say that you didn't write that email and that your brother did. Do you think I'm a mousy girl from Washington? Do you want to get to know me? When I got that email I was really hurt. I was not sure what to think of it. I was hurt, mad and then hurt more. That's why I didn't respond to you. I thought that you had moved on to someone else."_

"No, Bella I didn't and please believe me when I say that none of what's in that email is true. I want to get to know you better and maybe even have more than a friendship with you. I feel like you get me. Believe me when I tell you I will be talking to my brother tomorrow about this."

"_I don't know what to think about all this, Edward."_

"Bella, read through all my emails, and then read this one. You can clearly see, that is not written by me. Please, believe me."

"_I'm trying, but why would he do that? I mean it makes no sense to me."_

I was not sure why Emmett would do this but I would find out. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Melissa. Probably because he wanted me to start dating Rose's cousin but I have made it perfectly clear that I do not want a relationship with her.

"Bella I think it has something to do with that he wants me to start dating his girlfriend's cousin. The one I took to the dance tonight. I want to tell you what happened tonight because I don't want to keep anything from you. I want us to be honest with each other."

"_Ok what is it Edward?"_

"While at the dance Melissa kissed me and also grabbed my ass. Please excuse my language. I told her at the dance that I was ready to go home and if she wanted a ride she better come on. Once I was at her house she kissed me again. I have told her over and over again that I did not want a relationship with her."

I hope that she will not get upset with me. I know that we are not together but I still felt like in needed to tell her.

"_Edward I'm really happy that you told me about what happened but we are not together and you don't have to explain anything to me."_

"I realize that but when you never responded to my emails I felt like something was missing and I figured it out that it was you. I really enjoy reading your emails. I feel like you understand me like no one else does. I have missed you and I felt like I needed to find out what was wrong and fix it."

"What the hell Edward what happened tonight? I just got a phone from Rose saying that you dropped off Melissa a little bit ago and she was crying? What did you do?"

"Bella can I call you tomorrow? I think I need to have a talk with my asshole of a brother."

"_That's fine Edward. I have enjoyed talking to you and I'm glad that we have talked this out. I look forward to talking to you tomorrow. Bye handsome."_

"Bye sexy."

I hung up the phone and turned to Emmett. I could tell that he was not happy but neither was I .

"What hell is wrong with you Emmett first you figure out my password for my email and then you send Bella an email saying this was all a game to me," I yelled.

"Eddie I don't know what you are talking about. I never sent anything to her."

I knew that he sent it because of the way it was worded. He forgets that I know his writing. The more I sat there the more I got pissed. How could he do something like that to me. I mean I'm his brother.

"That's bullshit Emmett and you know it. I know that you sent it because I read it and it's your way of talking. You really hurt her. She never responded to any of my email's once she got that one."

"I didn't say anything that was not true. I mean how can you have a relationship with a girl that lives so far away. You could be happy with Melissa."

This asshole had it in his mind that I wanted her. Why could he not understand that I did not.

"I DO NOT WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH MELISSA, Emmett and to answer your question she is the one that kissed me and grabbed my ass."

Just thinking about that sent a cold chill down my back.

"Really because she told Rose that you kissed her and grabbed her ass and that once everything was over and done with you got upset and told her you wanted to go home."

"Okay let's think about this for a second Em. If I was the one that did all that why would she go home crying over it. I mean really Emmett use that thing that is sitting between your shoulders, I think it's called a head. I would think that if she went home crying that I was the one who got groped and kissed when not wanting it."

I watch as he thought about for a minute. Finally it was like a light turned on in his head.

"Edward I guess you are right.I just feel like if you gave her a shot that it would work out."

"No Emmett I think this all has to do with Rose. She wants me to date Melissa and she is using you to try and make it work. Let me get this all straight right now. I do not want to date her. You can pass that message on to your girlfriend as well. Stop butting your nose into my business. Let me worry about my love life."

I watched as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry I sent the email to Bella. I will also let Rose what you said."

"I think that tomorrow when I call Bella that you need to tell her yourself you're sorry for sending her that email. If you don't I will get mom involved."

His head snapped up. "No Edward please don't do that. She will have my ass. I will tell Bella sorry when you call her."

He turned and walked out of my room.

Even though he is my brother he can be a prick sometimes. I'm glad that I got that out of the way. I just hope that Melissa would leave me alone now.

Changing my clothes and getting ready for bed I decided that I would text Bella telling her goodnight.

I sent the text and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all chararacters.

Thank you for reading and we hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was surprised when Edward called me, especially after that email that he sent. But it turns out his brother sent it. What a jerk, if I ever get to talk to him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

Actually I think I will rip him a new one. I've never been so hurt by words in my life. Sure, I've heard snide comments about me or other things. But what was said in that email hurt me more than anything else. I think because it was from "Edward", is the reason it hurt more than it should have. But why? We aren't really together.

He lives in Chicago and I'm in Washington. Can anything really ever come from this?

I got ready for bed and when I came back to my room, I had a text message from Edward.

I opened it and read it.

"**Goodnight my Bella. Talk to you soon. :) E. 3**"

That was really sweet, I sent him a quick text and then got under my covers. What a day, I thought to myself as I started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up and went to get breakfast. I knew that my dad was out fishing since it was Sunday, and my mom was at the gym. So the house was mine.

I was just leaving my room when I noticed Edward's picture still in the garbage. I got it out and put it back on my dresser. I'm glad I didn't throw out the garbage yesterday.

I went downstairs and there was the usual message from my mom. So I made some oatmeal and toast.

I ate my breakfast and thought about things. Was it even possible to have a relationship with someone who lives so far away? Would I even want that?

Well considering the guys here, it doesn't sound bad. The guys here are just that here. I've known a lot of them since grade school and they haven't changed much.

But seriously, would Edward want that? He's so good looking he could have anyone, why would he want to have a long distance relationship?

"_Swan get over it, he's just toying with you. Get over it_." I hate when my thoughts actually make sense to me.

As I finished breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for the day, maybe I would go out hiking or just find a book to read.

I got dressed and booted up my computer, as I waited for it my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_**Good Morning, Bella."**_

"Hi Edward, isn't it really early there?"

"_**Yeah, but I wanted to call you and I couldn't wait any longer**_." How sweet is that?

"That's nice Edward. What are you doing today?"

"_**Nothing really, just hanging out at home. My brother is here and I want him to speak to you. If that's okay with you?"**_

"Fine, I guess."

"_**Hang on sexy let me get him."**_

I waited on the other end of the line for Emmett. What the hell should I say to him. I'm pretty pissed about this whole thing.

"_**Hello, is this Bella?"**_

"Yes this is Bella. Is this Emmett?"

"_**Yep sure is. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about sending you that email. Edward said that I really hurt you. I guess I was just putting what I thought my brother should have and not thinking about what he wanted. I'm truly am sorry for sending that to you."**_

"Emmett I'm sure that it took a lot for you to do. I'm not letting you off that easy. You are a grade A asshole. That shit really hurt me. You will never know how much. I have been picked on my whole fucking life and for you to send such an email really brought back all of that. I'm not even sure how your girlfriend could even want to be with someone like you. If you treat me like that I could not possibly believe that you treat her any better. You really do need to get your ass kicked. I think I might need to make a trip to Chicago and kick your ass myself you sick son of a bitch."

"_**Well Bella if you think you could take me on then come on. You are a feisty thing aren't you?"**_

"Trust me when I say if I could afford a plane ticket I would so come kick your ass. No I'm usually not this feisty but you seem to bring it out of me ass wipe."

"_**Ok little Miss Feisty if and when you come down here I will have to see if you can kick my ass. I just might like you after all. I think you will give Edward a run for his money doll."**_

"Oh yeah you can bet your ass when I get down there I will kick your ass. I think once that's done I might be able to like you but that all depends on if you piss me off anymore ass wipe. Now let me talk to Edward."

"_**Ok it was nice having this chat with you Little Miss Feisty. Talk to you later."**_

I must say at least he did say he was sorry but I still needed to make it perfectly clear that I was pissed and hurt about it.

"_**Hey Bella, you scared Emmett pretty good, he so deserved it though."**_

"I hope I wasn't too mean with him. I just wanted to get my point across."

"_**You did baby...I mean Bella." **_I smiled at his slip up.

"Good, I really would love to come there to kick his ass."

"_**Is that the only reason you'd love to come here?"**_

"No, there's this really cute football player I'd like to meet," I said as I giggled.

"_**Really? I wonder who that is**_."

"You, of course."

"_**Seriously, I would love it if you could come here. I'd show you the town."**_

"I'm sure you would. But I'll look into it and maybe I could come visit with my friend, Alice."

"_**I hope so B, well I better go and get some breakfast. I will email you later. I'm glad we are talking again. I missed you."**_

"Okay, I missed you. Talk to you later. Bye."

"_**Bye sexy."**_

I hung up the phone and sat there with a smile on my face.

He called me baby and sexy twice. He called me sexy last night on the phone, but I didn't think much about it. I thought maybe he didn't mean to say it. But today he said it again.

Could he really think that way?

I couldn't help but smile. No one has ever referred to me that way.

I spent some time reading until I was interrupted by knocking at the door.

I went to open it and it was Alice.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"I just came to check on you after yesterday, but I can see that your not upset anymore."

"Nope, I talked to Edward last night and this morning. He didn't send that email."

"Who did then?"

"His brother did, he wanted him to date this girl Melissa so he thought he'd send a nasty email from Edward and then I'd be out of the way."

"What a douche bag, if I ever see him I'll give him a kick in his manhood," she replied.

"Well you may have to stand in line, I already told him I'd kick his ass."

We both laughed.

"But seriously, Alice, I want to go to Chicago to meet Edward. Will you come with me if I can get my parents to agree to it?"

"Hell yeah, Bella. I'll go. The shopping in Chicago is fabulous."

"Figures you'd want to go to Chicago for the shopping, not because of me."

"No, I'm going for you, but once you meet Edward you won't care where I am," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yeah your probably right. Do you think we could actually go?"

"I don't see why not. We should go during Christmas break and maybe Jasper can go with us."

Jasper was Alice's newly acquired boyfriend. He's nice and he's totally head over heels in love with Alice. He's learned never to question Alice, she's always right.

"Yeah that sounds great. We'll look into it and see how much it will cost us."

"Great, Bella. Are you going to tell your parents about Edward?"

"Yeah I think that I'll have to by then. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, what do you think they will say?" she asked.

"I think my mom might be fine with it, but my dad he'll be more skeptical, I think. So my mom might have to work on him some."

"Awesome I will talk to Jasper and see what he thinks."

"Okay sounds great."

We hung out the rest of the day and then she went home. I knew I'd have to talk to my parents soon. Maybe after we have more information about Chicago.

EPOV

After I got off the phone, I went to go get me some breakfast. I felt better once Emmett told Bella he was sorry. I could hear on the other end of the line. She was giving Emmett hell. He totally deserved it though.

I called her baby and it felt so right coming out of my mouth. I called her sexy last night before I got off the phone with her and even called her sexy again when I got off today.

She didn't seem to mind it or at least she didn't seem to. I'm pretty sure after what I could hear when she was on the phone with Em that if she did mind that she would say something.

I wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow. Melissa will be there and I hope there is no trouble.

Emmett hopefully will be better, but I'm still debating whether I should tell mom about it. I guess I won't unless he doesn't leave it alone. I want to see if this thing with Bella will go anywhere.

Just hearing her talk about coming here, has me really excited. To be able to hug her and talk to her face to face, that would be totally awesome.

I hope that she will be able to come visit. Hell, I'd even send her the plane tickets for her and her friend.

But I know she wouldn't like that at all. She a feisty one and I don't want to piss her off. She'd probably kick my ass too.

Finishing breakfast and cleaning the dishes for my mom, I went upstairs to get dressed.

I looked over at Bella's picture and smiled. She truly is beautiful. I just hope that when we do meet that she'll like me.

I sat down at my desk and wrote her a letter. I know we've talked on the phone and emailed each other, but there's something about getting a letter in the mail. I know she still appreciates that. I know that I love getting her letters.

I just finished my letter when my phone rang, I looked at the screen and it read Melissa.

Fuck, no. I'm not answering that call. I thought I made myself crystal clear last night, that I wanted nothing to do with her.

She just can't take no for an answer.

Why did Emmett give her my cell number? I could kick his ass for that.

The phone beeped, alerting me to a voicemail. Of course she'd leave a message.

I retrieved the message and listened to her words:

_**"Hi Edward it's Melissa I just wanted to call and tell you I'm sorry for how I acted last night. Hope to talk to you later."**_

Yeah right, I don't think so. She is just creeping me out. She is definitely up to something. I will keep my guard up. I don't trust her or Rosalie.

The rest of Sunday went well, I finished my essay for English and then we had our family dinner and to make it worse Emmett had Rosalie there.

That was totally awkward, she kept giving me dirty looks and glaring at me. I know she hates me. But oh well, you can't force someone to date someone just because you want them to be together.

After dinner I got a text message from Bella, as I was walking up to my room I noticed that the light was on in my room.

Who the hell was in there?

I opened the door and there was Rosalie sitting at my desk.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I yelled.

She jumped up, nearly knocking my chair over.

Looking at my computer, she had it on and was trying to get into my email.

I took a moment before I said anything.

"Rosalie what are you doing?"

"I'm…I just wanted to…" she trailed off. Clearly not knowing what to say.

"Emmett Cullen, get your ass in here and collect your girlfriend," I yelled from my door.

"Edward, why are you...what the fuck Rosalie? Why are you messing in Edward's room?" he asked her.

"I wanted to email that girl you said Edward is hung up on since you didn't do the job properly."

"Rose I told you already to leave Edward and his love life alone. He doesn't want to date your cousin. We can't make him do that."

"The hell I can't Em. You watch and see I will get Edward to be with Melissa you just wait and see. If I myself have to go to Washington and take care of it myself, it will happen. Mark my words," she all but yelled.

I could not believe what I was hearing. She was threateningg my sexy Bella.

"Rosalie what the fuck is your problem. I DO NOT WANT TO DATE MELISSA! I do not even like her after what she did last night. You might be able to get Emmett to do whatever you want but I'm not pussy whooped by you and I don't have to do anything you say."

"Yeah well, what about what you did last night Edward? I bet you didn't tell Emmett about that did you? I heard all about it from Melissa. She really likes you, even after what you did, and you are just pushing her away for someone like that," she waved her over at Bella's picture.

"I didn't fucking do anything, regardless of what she told you. Yeah Rosalie I am. Bella is the sexiest girl I have ever seen and I like her a lot so just mind your own fucking business."

I heard someone coming into my room and I knew that it was my parents.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie what in the hell is going on up here," my father yelled.

"I came up here and she was trying to get into my computer," I said.

I really didn't want to get Emmett in trouble but I think it's going to come out.

"Dad, Rosalie wanted me to mess up Edward's friendship/relationship with Bella," Emmett said, "so I sent her a really hurtful email and I have since apologized to both Edward and Bella. But Rosalie won't let it go, she wants him to date her cousin."

"Who is Bella?" my father asked looking over at me.

"Dad, Bella is a girl I've been talking to and writing letters to. She lives in Washington."

"How did you meet her?" he asked looking at my mother.

She already knew about the whole message in a bottle thing.

"Dad, when we were on vacation, I wrote a message in a bottle and dropped it in the ocean. Bella found it while she was on vacation in Maine, and then wrote me back."

"What a loser to write a total stranger, she must be desperate," Rosalie said in a huff.

"Rosalie, I think you better go," my mother said looking at her not so nicely.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," she said as she walked out of the room with her head down. She didn't even say bye to Emmett.

I so loved my mother. She could be a bitch when needed to be.

"Oh okay son but that still does not explain why your are so hell bent on not dating Melissa. She seems to be a great girl."

"Yeah whatever. Last night at the dance she kissed me as well as grabbing my butt and when I took her home she kissed me again even after I have told her several times that I was not interested in her. Then Emmett came in here last night asking me what I did to her. I'm not even worried about it anymore. Emmett did something stupid and now he will have to deal with Rosalie but I do not want to date her cousin. Bella and I have this connection that I can't really explain."

"Ok Edward, I do understand what you are saying . Emmett I expect for you to take care of this problem with Rosalie. Your brother's room is off limits to her and she should respect not only him but to respect your mother and I. What she did today was not acceptable. Do you understand Emmett?"

"Yes sir."

"Edward good luck with this Bella girl. From the picture she is beautiful. Just be careful."

"I will mom. Thanks."

Once that was said my parents walked out of my room. They left me and Emmett standing there.

"Emmett, you didn't have to tell them what you did. I wasn't going to."

"I know man, but I figured I better fess up to it. Especially if your little B comes to visit to kick my ass. How would I explain that one?" he laughed as he walked out of my room.

"Hey Emmett," I yelled down the stairs, "Thanks bro."

He nodded as he went down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I really wanted to go to Chicago to meet Edward, now I just needed to tell my parents about it.

Yeah that would go over very well. Alice may just be the one who might get through to them. She can be very convincing.

Edward and I talked on the phone more than we wrote letters. He's very funny and he so sincere. He always asks me about stuff that happens in my day and he tells me about his day.

He told me all about what happened with Rose, trying to get into his computer.

I can't believe all that Rose did, she has to be one crazy witch.

I think Emmett gained a few points in my book, by fessing up to his parents about what he did, but I'd still like to kick his ass.

Sometimes I am so thankful to be an only child.

I decided that I'd make dinner for my parents tonight, I so want to talk to them about going to Chicago. So I figured I'd make their favorite dinner and then talk to them about it.

I had dinner done and on the table as my parents walked in.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I said as I sat their plates down.

"Bells, this all smells great," my dad said as he took off his gun belt. "Is it report card time and you got a bad one?"

"No, I just wanted to make your favorites for dinner," I said as I sat down.

"Usually when you make this, you are up to something."

"Mom, I can't believe you think that."

"Well, did you do something wrong?" my mom asked.

"No, but there is something I want to talk to you about." I started as they both looked at me.

"Bella, are you in any kind of trouble?" my father asked me in his cop voice.

"No, dad. I'm not."

As they started eating, I decided that I would tell them about wanting to go to Chicago and then I'd move on to Edward.

"Well Bella, what is going on?" my mom asked.

"Mom, dad, Alice and I want to go to Chicago for Christmas," I said so fast that I hoped they heard it.

"Chicago? Why?" my dad asked.

"Dad, you know Alice and her shopping, plus the city is so beautiful."

"I don't know, Bells. The city is dangerous."

"Dad, we wouldn't be alone, Alice's boyfriend would go too. Plus I'd be able to meet my pen-pal, Edward. We've been writing, texting and talking for a while now. He lives there."

"Hell no, I don't think so Bells. Did you know about this, Renee?" he yelled.

My mom shook her head.

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old. I know how to take care of myself," I said defiantly.

"Don't take that tone with me. The city is not safe, and I don't think teenage girls should go off somewhere they've never been, to meet someone they don't know."

"Mom, help me here. I want to go. Alice will be with me the whole time, plus Edward's parents too."

"Charlie, she has a point. She is old enough to go on her own, and she does know how to take care of herself."

"Renee, I can't believe you would want her to go. We don't know what kind of person this, Edwin is."

"Edward, dad. His name is Edward," I said.

"Whatever, I don't think it's a good idea. Your still too young to go off on your own."

"But dad, I'm going away to college next year, on my own. I've been to Nana's in Florida on my own. I don't see why this is different."

"The difference is Bella I know that you have someone there if something happens, an adult figure not just a couple of teenagers."

"Ok so there is no adult figure there. What about when I go to college and I'm there all year. There's not adult's there all the time dad. You have to let go at some point dad. Whether it be now or when I leave for college."

"Charlie, I think you are over reacting. Bella does have a point. She will be on her own when she leaves for college and we trust Alice as well. Bella has never given us a reason not to trust her."

"Thank you mom. I promise I will call everyday and I will even get Edward parent's number for you just in case."

"Bella let your father and I discuss this and we will let you know something later tonight ok sweetie?"

"Okay mom and thanks. Dad is being hard headed," I said laughing.

I gave both my parents a hug and a kiss before I started cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

Once I finished them I went upstairs to do some research on Chicago.

I googled Lincoln Park. It pulled up a zoo, then there's Millenium Park that had an ice skating rink. I would like to try. I would love to do all this but I'm sure that we would not have that much time.

That is if my father even lets me go.

I'm sure that Edward will have some plans to as well. I know Alice will be shopping so it would be pretty much just Edward and myself.

I just hoped that mom could talk dad into this.

I bet the zoo would be so much fun. I will have to see how much money a ticket will cost first.

With that I looked for an airplane ticket to see how much it is.

I will have to see what I have saved up. I did not want to use all of my savings for this trip but I really wanted to go.

I want to see what may happen between Edward and I. I really like him, he really understood the real me. I did not have to act around him.

I could be myself and he did not care.

I wanted to meet his parents and his brother. One I wanted to met Edward and second I wanted to kick Emmett's ass for what he did.

EPOV

I had to tell my parents about Bella, Alice and Alice's boyfriend wanting to come out for Christmas.

Of course mom was alright with it but dad was not so sure.

It was not that he did want me to meet her. It's just that he didn't know who these people are.

I told them that they would love Bella that she had put Emmett in his place and that she's feisty.

"Edward I think it's a great ideal. Maybe you could take them to the zoo and even maybe take them to Millennium Park to the ice rink to skate. The rink is pretty during the holidays."

"Yea I was thinking the same thing mom. Do you think if she visits that I will have to worry about Rosalie or Melissa?"

"Son I told Emmett that she is not welcomed in this house as long as she can't respect us as a family," my dad said.

"Thanks dad. So you don't care if they come? I mean there is enough to keep us busy that we would not be here much?"

"Sweetie that's fine with your dad working all the time and I'm sure that I will like her. Please let her come around Edward I would love to get to know her. I mean she has captured my little boys heart somehow."

"Thanks mom you don't know how thankful I am for you guys to support me in this."

After that was over with I went upstairs and wanted to check on some stuff before I called Bella. I wanted to check on prices of airline tickets. I would love to purchase them for Bella.

If it meant that she would be able to come visit me, I would definitely buy a ticket for her.

I started on my list of things that I'd like to show Bella. I looked up things we could do, even though it would be winter time there was still a lot we could do outside.

I know Millennium Park has ice skating, and then there's the bean there. She might enjoy Shedd Aquarium and the Lincoln Park Zoo.

I'm not sure if she'd like to go to Sears Tower or the Hancock Observatory, but I'll add them to the list just in cast. There were a few other things on my list, but I didn't need to write them down.

There's always Navy Pier and their Christmas display. I'd make sure she seen a lot of the city and what is the most awesome thing is that my parents will let her stay here. So the trip would cost her next to nothing.

I settled on my bed and flipped my phone open. I found her number and called her.

She answered on the second ring.

"_**Hello,"**_ she said sounding a little down.

"Hey baby, everything ok?" I asked.

"_**Yeah, I just really want to come visit you. But I don't think that my parents will let me. They are talking about it right now."**_

"You just got to believe that they will let you. I got great news about you coming here, my parents want you and Alice to stay here at my house."

"_**That's awesome, Edward. That might be acceptable to my dad."**_

"Bella, I want to buy your ticket to here, will you let me?"

"_**No, Edward. I want to buy my own ticket. Especially since your parents are letting us stay at your house. Its the least I could do."**_

"Ok, I understand your reasoning. I hope that they will let you come. I so want to show you around."

"_**I know, I've been goggling Chicago and there's a lot of places I'd like to see."**_

"Like what baby? I may have it already on my list of things to do."

"_**Well there's the Lincoln Park Zoo, Millenium Park, the aquarium, and the Sears Tower."**_

"Baby, I have most of those on my list. I also have Navy Pier on the list, their Christmas display is beautiful."

"_**I hope I get to go. I so want to meet you in person."**_

"Me too baby."

"_**I think if they also talk to your parents, maybe then they will let me."**_

"I hope so. How has school been?"

"_**Ok, nothing special. Everyone is ready for the holiday break to get here. "**_

"Yeah, its the same here too."

"_**Has that girl bothered you much lately?"**_

"No not much, she's called but I just ignore the calls."

"_**That's good. I can't believe what you told me about Rose. I won't have to see either of them will I?"**_

"No baby, I will make sure that we don't see them at all. You still gonna kick Emmet's ass?"

"_**Yeah, maybe a little," **_she said as she laughed.

It was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

"I think he deserves it."

"_**I hear my parents calling me, they must have decided something."**_

"Bella, think positive thoughts. It will work out."

"_**Ok, I will call you in a bit and let you know what they say. Bye for now."**_

"Bye baby. Talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed. I so hoped her parents said yes. I know my mom would talk to her parents, if there was a problem.

BPOV

After getting off the phone with Edward, I went downstairs. I didn't know what they would tell me. I hoped that they would say that I could go to Chicago, but we are talking about my father the police chief.

But my mother could be quite convincing, when she wanted to be.

"Hey mom, dad. What's up?" I said walking into the living room.

"Have a seat Bells," my father said.

I sat down and waited for him to start.

"Bella, at first I was very against letting you go to Chicago. But after your mom talked to me about how responsible you were and how grown up you have always been. We have decided to let you go."

"That is so awesome, thank you. Thank you," I said nearly squealing like Alice would.

"But there are conditions to you going there."

"Sure what are they?"

"First, I want to talk to his parents."

"Ok, we expected that," I said looking at him.

"Second, I expect you to call several times and third I want to talk to this boy. If I am satisfied with what I hear, then and only then will I let you go."

I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Daddy. You both are the best."

I said getting up to get my phone."Thanks mom."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the udate.

Chapter 8

EPOV

I was laying on my bed when my phone rang. I knew it was Bella.

"Hello."

"_**Hi Edward, guess what?" **_she asked.

"I'm not sure, what?" I was afraid to let myself get too excited. But she did sound really happy, so maybe her parents are letting her come here.

"_**I get to come there, but my dad wants to talk to your parents and you."**_

As she said that her parents said she could come I could not hold back the smile on my face.

I was not one bit surprised that her parents wanted to talk to mine.

What surprised me even more is why in the hell did her dad what to talk to me for.

"That is so awesome, I can't wait for you to be able to come here. My parents are home if he wants to talk to them," I said excitedly.

"_**Um.. maybe in a bit. I'd rather talk to you for a little bit, before my father runs you off."**_

"Baby, that will never happen. I'm sure I'll be fine talking to your dad."

"_**I'm so glad to hear that Edward. I so can't wait to come."**_

I couldn't wait for her to get here. There is much that she wanted to do and then there was the things I wanted to do as well.

"Baby I can't wait either. I wish you would be coming like tomorrow. I wish Christmas break was this week."

"_**Me to Edward. I'm excited and Alice is excited because she will be able to go shopping. She will even have Jasper going with her. It's kinda funny because he hates it when she drags him to going shopping with her. I'm glad though because I don't have to go. I hate shopping and let me tell you Alice can shop for hours on end."**_

"My mom and her would get along real well then because she is the same way."

"_**Edward please tell me that your mom will not drag me to go shopping with her. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can."**_

"Nope you are all mine when you get here. She has asked that she gets to spend some time with you while you are here but that's all. She said she wanted to get to know the girl that has captured her little boys heart."

I hope that what I said did not make Bella feel uncomfortable. She hasn't said anything in response to my mother.

"_**Um Edward d...does she know that I told Emmett I was going to kick his ass when I got there?"**_

That's too funny. She's not worried about my mother liking her, she is worried about if she knows what she said to Emmett.

I really wanted to see what Bella could do to Emmett. I just hope that he would keep Rosalie away while Bella was here.

I really don't need her or Melissa doing anything hateful while she was here. Bella means so much to me.

"Baby no my mom does not know that you told Emmett you would kick his ass. I still hope that you are still planning on doing that. I'm looking forward to it."

"_**Oh Edward he is not getting off that easy. I can't even promise you that if his girlfriend or even her cousin start anything while I'm there that I wouldn't say anything to them."**_

"Trust me I don't expect you not to take up for yourself. I don't think my parents are happy with Rosalie at the moment anyway. My parents pretty much made her leave the other night. So I really don't think she will be around much."

I could here someone talking to Bella in the background but I could not tell what was being said.

"_**Um E...Edward my dad wants to talk to you parents now. I guess I will talk to you after they are done."**_

"That's fine baby. I will get my parents."

I walked downstairs and my parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I hated to interrupt them because they didn't get to spend that much time together.

I knew that this was the only way that Bella's parents would let her come and visit.

"Mom, dad Bella's dad would like to talk to you both know."

"Ok sweetie that's fine. I will bring you back your phone once we are done son."

"Ok mom thanks."

"Bella here are my parents."

"_**Ok I will talk to you in a bit."**_

I just hope that her dad will be okay once he talks to my parents.

CHPOV

I was not sure about letting Bella go to Chicago to see this boy. Renee said that I should trust her. That she has never given us a reason not to.

I do trust Bella but she is my little girl and I would not be there to watch after her. I guess Renee and Bella are right. She would be going off on her own to college soon.

"Dr and Mrs. Cullen my name is Charlie Swan. I'm Bella's father. I just wanted to talk to you about this trip of Bella's coming out there for Christmas break."

"_**Yes Mr. Swan Edward has talked to us and we are fine with it. Carlisle will be working at the hospital so I will be here with them."**_

"Are you sure that you don't mind that she is coming? I mean I don't want her to be burden on either of you."

"_**Mr. Swan we are happy that Edward has someone to talk to. He has been so happy the last few weeks that he and Bella have been talking and we would be happy to have her here over the break. Oh Mr. Swan please call us Carlisle and Esme."**_

The Cullen's seemed like good people. They seem to be happy that their son is happy. I have seen a change in Bella as well the last few weeks.

I guess Edward would have something to do with that. I just hope that I was making the right decision by letting her go.

"Esme, Carlisle please call me Charlie. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you two and that she would be looked after while she was there."

"_**Charlie you do not need to worry about Bella while she is here. She will be treated like she was one of ours. I will have Edward and Bella give you our numbers and I will get yours if you would like."**_

"That's fine. I will make sure Bella gives Edward my number and I will get him to give me yours as well. Do you mind if I talk to Edward for a moment?"

"_**Not at all Charlie. Give me just a moment to get him. Bye Charlie."**_

"Bye Carlisle and Esme. Thank you again."

Once I was finished with talking to them. I felt like she would be safe with them. I just had to scare Edward a little.

It seemed like forever before Edward was on the phone. It was actually probably just a minute but still. This was the first time that Bella has been this interested in a boy.

"_**Hi Chief Swan. How are you?"**_

"Hello Edward. I'm doing okay. I just wanted to see what your feelings are toward my daughter? She is my little girl and I will not let anyone hurt her much less some boy."

"_**Chief Swan I can tell you that I really like Bella and I would like to get to know her better. I would never in a million years hurt her."**_

"Well I'm only going to tell you this once. If you hurt her you will have to answer to me. That is my little girl and I will protect her from whatever I need to. So I would suggest that you watch what you do."

"_**Sir I promise you that I will not do anything to her. She does really mean a lot to me. I will protect her while she is here. There is nothing to worry about. I'm just glad that you and your wife have decided to let her come to visit."**_

I know Bella will be pissed about what I said to him but I had to make sure that he understood where I was coming from.

"Edward just remember what I said and we will be just fine. Bye for now."

"_**Yes sir. I will. Bye."**_

After I hung up the phone I walked to Bella's room. As a father you have to make sure that you are doing the right thing for your children and after talking with everyone I knew that I had to let her go.

"Bella I'm done talking with Esme and Carlisle and I want you to get their number's from Edward and I would like for you to give them my number as well. I also talked to Edward. I think this will be a good thing for the both of you. The only thing is Bella don't make me regret letting you go."

"Dad you have to trust me. I have never given you any reason not to. Believe it or not I do know right from wrong. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm adult and that comes with making adult decisions. I promise I will not let you down. Thank you daddy. I love you."

"Love you to kiddo."

I was not one for giving a lot of affection but in that moment I could not help but to give Bella a hug. She is right, she's not my little girl anymore.

I guess I still picture her as a five years old little girl sitting on my lap. She's not, she's my grown up girl.

BPOV

I was so nervous about my dad talking to Edward. I was not so much worried about him talking to his parents as I was him talking to Edward.

My dad still saw me as his five year old little girl. I was not that little girl anymore.

I was glad that mom had talked him into letting me go.

It had been about twenty minutes since my dad wanted to talk to Dr and Mrs. Cullen. I just hoped everything went ok.

Finally what felt like forever my dad came back into my room to let me know that he was done.

He told me what he thought. I also told him that he needed to let me make adult decisions.

Once he was done and gone I could not wait to call Edward again.

Dialing his number he answered on the first ring.

"_**Hello beautiful. How are ya?"**_

"I'm okay just a little worried about what my father said to you that's all."

"_**Don't worry about it, baby. He just warned me that I better not hurt you and what my intentions are towards you."**_

"I hope he didn't scare you away from me. He has a way of doing that."

"_**No, he didn't scare me away. I'd never hurt you, Bella, in any way."**_

"I know that Edward. I trust you otherwise I wouldn't even think of coming there to see you."

"_**Your dad's just looking out for you. He wants to keep you safe."**_

"I understand that, but sometimes he goes about it the wrong way. But my mom was a big help in getting him to let me come there."

"_**Babe, if you were my daughter and some guy wanted her to come to Chicago, I'd be leery too. But I'm glad your mom could convince him to let you come here. I can't wait to see you."**_

"Me too, I can't wait to see you too."

I just hope that he'll like me when he really sees me.

"_**Bella, I want to buy your ticket to come here."**_

"No, Edward. I can do it since we are staying at your house."

"_**I want to do it, I asked you to come and I will take care of it. Please let me do this for you?"**_

"I don't want to feel like I'm not capable of getting my ticket. I have some money saved up."

"_**Bella, I want to get your tickets okay? You can use your money while you are here. There's plenty to see and do here. Please let me do this for you?"**_

"Fine, if it means so much to you. I will let you. But I want to take you out to dinner and maybe to the aquarium with my money, okay?"

"_**Deal, baby. Thank you for letting my get your ticket? I'll get Alice's and Jasper's too so that I can book your seats together. She can pay me back if she'd like to."**_

"Okay, I will tell her that. Thank you, Edward. You're too nice to me."

"_**You haven't seen nothing yet, baby."**_

I tried to come up with something to say, but I couldn't find the words.

"Edward I think I better go and finish up some things before bed."

"_**Okay, I will book your tickets and email you all the details. I can't wait for you to get here. I hope the time goes by fast."**_

"I'm sure it will. We only have a little over two weeks and I'll be there."

"I know but it will seem like too long."

"It will be okay, I'm just glad that I get to come there and meet you. But I better go."

"_**Okay baby, I will email you in a bit and talk to you soon. Night Bella."**_

"Night Edward. Talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone and started to get ready for bed.

I went downstairs and gave both my parents a hug. I thanked them for allowing me to go meet Edward.

I was so excited and I couldn't wait.

I called Alice and she squealed in my ear. She was so excited to go shopping.

Edward emailed me before I went to bed with all the information about the tickets and how to get them printed online.

We would be arriving there in the evening on Christmas day, that way I could spend Christmas with my parents and still have Christmas with him.

I hoped that he would like the gift that I got for him and he better not even think of getting me anything for Christmas.

I'd surely kick his ass, with him buying our tickets I didn't need anything else from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

EPOV

I was so excited that it was Christmas Eve already. I haven't been this excited since I was a little boy. But I wasn't excited for presents, I was excited because I would get to meet my Bella in person.

The last week of school usually dragged by, but not this time. It went by pretty fast and I had a reason to smile every morning.

Bella and I would text back an forth before school started for me. She was still at home in her bed, but she'd wake up earlier just to text me.

I didn't even let Melissa get me down, I just ignored her snide comments. I just hoped that we didn't run into her or Rose while Bella was here.

Emmett has been good about everything, even though Rose wasn't allowed at our house but he still sees her. I don't want anyone hurting my Bella.

I went downtown to pick up Bella's Christmas gift, she's probably going to kick my ass for it. Especially since I was paying for her ticket to come here, but I didn't care.

It would be so worth it to see her face when she opened the box which contained the charm bracelet I had specially made for her.

We talked a little on Christmas Eve, but I didn't want to get her parents upset by keeping her on the phone.

She said she was nervous to actually meet me. She was afraid that I wouldn't like her as much in person as on email and the phone.

I told her she was being silly, and that I'd like her for sure. I think I will like her even more in person, since I'd be able to see her beautiful smile and those gorgeous brown eyes.

She doesn't know it yet, but I think I'm falling head over heels in love with her.

My parents talked to her father again today, he's worried about the big city and his baby girl.

I can understand that.

But my father is very good at calming people's nerves. He told him that I am a responsible young man and I would never put Bella in any danger. I'd surely protect her and at night we would be here with them.

I knew that I'd take care of her even if we ran into Melissa, I would make sure she was safe. I knew that Bella could take care of herself, but I was going to do my best to make sure she had a safe, fun time while here with me.

We did our traditional Christmas Eve dinner, and as usual Emmett was his normal self.

As he was passing me the peas, he had to say something to try to get a rise out of me.

"So Eddie, I bet you can't wait for Bella to arrive so you can get a little action. I bet your hand is getting pretty tired," he said as he smirked at me.

I didn't have to respond to him because my mother smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ma, that hurt," Emmett whined.

"You, Emmett McCarty Cullen, will be respectful of Edward's young lady. I don't want to hear anymore of your crass jokes. Got it young man?" my mother said to him.

I just looked over at him and gave him my own smirk.

Dinner went by good after that. Emmett stayed pretty much quiet.

After dinner, we went into the living room and I sat at the piano to get ready for our annual Christmas carol sing -a-long.

I'm sure we'll do it again tomorrow night when Bella is here, but I hope that I get a chance to play her the song I wrote for her.

We sang several songs and had the traditional eggnog, which thankfully my brother didn't spike this year.

Every one headed up to bed, except me and my mom.

She came to sit by me at the piano as I played parts of Bella's song.

"Edward, did you write this?" she asked.

"Yes, I wrote it for Bella. I'm hoping to play it for her."

"She will love it Edward. I do believe that she's your one. Just like Grandpa Masen's story."

"I hope so Mom. She's everything I could've dreamed of and I know we haven't met face to face yet. But I can tell she's it for me."

"I'm sure it will all work out. Look at all you over came already, anyone else would have stopped talking to you after what happened with Rose and Emmett. But Bella took the time to listen to your explanation and even gave Emmett the what for. She's spunky and I'm sure it will be perfect tomorrow when you meet her."

"I hope so mom, I'm so nervous that when she sees me she'll run the other way."

"Edward, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I don't have the best track record with girls."

"Well, you just never found the right one yet, but I think Bella is that one."

"I hope so mom."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek as she got up to go upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late," she said over her shoulder.

I laughed as I continued to play a bit more.

Once I was done I turned off the light, and went up to my bedroom.

I got changed and picked up my cell phone, and looked to see if I had any messages.

I had one new message. I opened it up and it was from Bella.

"_**Merry Christmas, Edward. Can't wait to see you tomorrow night. xoxox Bella."**_

I sent her a quick text and then got under my blankets, and fell fast asleep with thoughts of Bella on my mind.

In the morning, Emmett woke us up at 6 am, he was like a big kid.

I came downstairs in my pj's and sat on the floor as Emmett put a Santa hat on my head.

I so didn't like the hat at all, but he insisted that I wear it. He even took a picture of me with it on.

"Bella is so going to love it bro."

God could he get anymore embarrassing.

We opened presents and I even managed to have a fun time, even with Emmett making jokes every few minutes.

But I knew that soon I would be seeing Bella for the very first time.

I was nervous, and if truth be told I was scared a bit.

We left for the airport, thankfully it was just me and dad that went. I don't think it would've been great if the first person she met other than me was Emmett.

I was so ready to meet her. It wouldn't be long now.

**BPOV**

It was finally Christmas Eve, these two weeks went by so fast. I'm glad they went by fast. I was so ready to meet Edward.

We talked a lot these past few weeks, and he was so excited about me coming there.

I had my suitcase packed and ready to go..

The tickets were printed and tucked securely in my purse.

We had our traditional Christmas Eve dinner and my dad even took out his guitar and played a few carols on it.

His friends from the reservation came over, but it ended up with my parents arguing so I went up to my room.

Nothing changes around here.

They'd argue over anything.

My dad insisted on talking to Dr. Cullen tonight, even though I thought it was completely unnecessary.

I sent Edward a quick text before I went to bed.

I knew it would be hard to sleep even though I was tired.

As I laid there I got a text from Edward and I opened it.

"_**Merry Christmas love, I can't wait to see you. Not long now. xoxo Edward."**_

He was so sweet, I couldn't wait to see him.

I was nervous about meeting him. What if he didn't like me in person? What if I'm not what he wanted?

I finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for a while.

I woke up early, it was quiet in the house.

Either my parents weren't up or they weren't talking to each other, which was pretty normal for them.

I went downstairs and they were sitting on the couch in silence.

Great, I thought to myself. Another holiday filled with angry words and silence.

I'm so glad that I'm leaving tonight. I won't be here to hear all of it.

"Morning, Merry Christmas," I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas," they both said at the same time.

I came back and sat on the floor with my cup of coffee.

We opened presents in silence.

My dad got me a new digital camera for my trip and some warm gloves, and a sweater, and some gift cards.

He was never great at picking out gifts, but he made sure that I always got things I needed in forms of gift cards or money.

My mom always got me little gifts, nail polish, hair stuff, lotions and pajama's. She was always trying to get me to make myself up and be something I'm not.

I was comfortable being me.

But she always had to reinvent herself, to be better. I liked who I was and I don't think I need to change anything.

She always seemed to want me to be different, like she wasn't happy with the things I did.

I was surprised that she wanted me to go to Chicago. Usually she just did whatever made her happy, but I'm really glad she got my dad to agree to the trip.

I couldn't wait to leave and meet Edward.

We didn't really do Christmas dinner, we just had leftovers.

But I was too nervous to eat much.

I just kept watching the clock, waiting for Alice and Jasper to get here.

My dad was driving us to the airport in Seattle, so we were leaving at noon since it was a long drive to Seattle.

Finally Alice and Jasper showed up and I was so happy to see them.

The silence in the house was killing me.

I hated when they weren't talking, especially around on holidays, but I'm not going to worry about that now. I won't be here to listen to it.

My dad and Jasper went to put the suitcases in his car, so that we could go.

My mom came over and gave me a hug.

"Be safe while you're there," she said as she handed me a box.

I looked down at the box and just stared at it.

"Mom, I don't need this," I said looking at the box of condoms.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Bella."

"But it's not that way with me and Edward, at least not yet."

"Bella, trust me I know how these things go, take them with you and be safe," she said hugging me. "If you don't need them, maybe Alice can use them."

I handed the package to Alice and she put them in her bag.

I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe she gave me a box of condoms.

My dad and Jasper came in just then, thank God.

"Well, are we ready?" he said.

"Yep, let's go."

"Bella, I want you toto go and have fun but please call me when you get there safely?"

"I will mom."

I hugged my mom again, and then walked out the door.

We were on our way and I couldn't wait to get there.

The drive to the airport was quiet.

My dad was a man of few words.

Alice kept the chatter going, otherwise this trip would have been unbearable.

In the two hour drive to Seattle, my dad spoke a total of three words.

I think he was just sad that I wouldn't be home.

But this is something I had to do.

I wanted to meet Edward and see if what I felt was real or just that a feeling.

We pulled up to the airport, and we got out of the car.

My dad got our bags out and then he came over to me.

"Be safe, Bells. Remember all the self defense I taught you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well use it if you need to," he said.

"Okay, I will. Love you dad," I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah, you too."

I let go him and we walked inside and checked our luggage.

We walked to our gate and waited to board.

I sent a quick text to Edward letting him know we were at the airport and I would text when we arrived there.

They called our flight and I took a deep breath as we walked to the gate.

This was it, I was on my way to meet Edward and I couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for continuing to read our stories. We are truly sorry for the lack of updates, real life has been kicking our asses since December. Please forgive us as we are slowly getting things back on track.**

**We appreciate all the emails and comments you all have left for us.**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter of Message in a Bottle. Please leave us a review and let us know what you think.**

**Love, Sher and Stacie..**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I couldn't believe in a very short time, I'd be meeting Bella. I was so excited, but I was also nervous too.

What if she didn't like me? What if she just turned around and walked away? I just didn't know what to expect. I've never been this way with anyone. I usually wasn't nervous around people.

On the way to the airport, I had my dad stop at the flower shop so I could get Bella some flowers. I think that would be a good thing.

Once in the flower shop, I wasn't sure what to get.

The lady at the counter asked me what I was looking for and I just said not sure.

"Is it a special occasion?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a very special girl for the first time."

"Well then, how about a bouquet of daisies? They symbolize purity, innocence, loyal love, beauty, patience and simplicity."

I smiled at the lady and said that would be perfect.

I'm sure Bella would love them.

I walked back to my father's car with a smile on my face.

"Edward, are we ready now?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready. I think Bella will love these."

"I'm sure," he said as he smiled at me.

I was still nervous as we pulled up to the airport and my dad parked the car.

We got out and my hands suddenly felt sweaty.

We started walking towards the gate as my dad laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look scared, Edward. You're just meeting a girl and her friends. Not her gun toting father," he said with an amused look on his face.

I just looked at him, I forgot that her father carries a gun.

We stood there waiting for the people to get off the plane.

I watched as every person came off the plane and I was suddenly nervous that she changed her mind and didn't get on the plane.

I looked down at the flowers in my hand, then looked back up and saw Bella just coming out of the terminal.

She looked beautiful as she looked around.

Jasper and Alice stood behind her as they watched her look for me.

She looked in my direction and started to walk towards me as I started to run towards her.

As we reached each other, I picked her up and spun around with her just holding her to me. I could not believe she was here and in my arms. She fit so perfectly in them.

As I released her, I leaned in and kissed her cheek as I put her down.

She looked up at me and blushed.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," I said, "these are for you."

"Thank you," she said taking the flowers from me and our hands brushed against each others.

We both smiled at the feeling.

We heard a throat clearing behind us and we turned.

"Oh," she said, "this is Alice and Jasper. This is Edward."

"Hi nice to meet you," I said as I intertwined our fingers and we started to walk back toward my dad.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said as she looked me over. Jasper just nodded.

When we reached him, he just smiled at us.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle. Dad this is Bella and her friends Alice and Jasper," I said.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet the girl he's been talking about forever," he said as the blush creeped up her cheeks.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," she said quietly.

"You can call me, Carlisle."

Bella nodded as we walked toward baggage claim.

I could tell she was nervous as we walked and I looked down at her with a smile.

I couldn't believe that she was here.

As we collected their bags, I kept my arm wrapped around her waist. I didn't want to let her go.

We walked to the car in comfortable silence.

We didn't feel the need to fill the time with chatter, even though Alice was a chatterbox.

Once we got to the car, my father put their bags in the trunk.

Jasper got in the front seat, as Alice, Bella and I got in the backseat.

I was so comfortable with Bella, it seemed like I knew her forever.

As my father drove, I told her that my mother couldn't wait to meet her, and my brother was home too.

"Bella, if you'd like to we could go ice skating tonight or we could go tomorrow," I said as I held her hand in mine.

"Whatever you'd like to do Edward," she said shyly.

She laid her head against my shoulder and I could tell she was tired.

"Or we could just stay at the house and I'm sure my mom would like getting to know you."

She nodded her head.

"Edward," she whispered, "Is Emmett's girlfriend going to be there?"

"Baby, my parents won't let her come over anymore. So she won't bother you," I said quietly.

"Okay," she smiled up at me.

"I'd like to give you your Christmas present tonight," I said as I watched her face.

"Edward, you didn't get me anything did you?"

"Yes, I did and I don't want to hear about it. I want to spoil you Ms. Swan."

She gave me a stern look, but didn't say anything.

"Besides you will love it," I said as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I hope that you'll like my present."

"I'm sure I will, Bella. Anything you give me will be special to me."

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for Alice and Jasper chatting with my dad.

I was so happy that she was actually here.

I couldn't wait to give her the bracelet and to play her song for her.

There's so much I wanted to say to her, but I didn't want to scare her off. So I hoped the song I composed for her would tell her everything that my words failed to do.

We pulled up in the driveway and Bella looked at the house.

I could tell she was nervous and I squeezed her hand.

"Bella, it will be fine. My mom will love you and my brother, well he's just an ass. You'll learn to ignore him, like I do."

She laughed and that's what I was going for. She had a beautiful laugh, and her smile was so gorgeous.

My father and Jasper got the bags as I led Bella to the door.

Her tiny hand trembled in mine as we walked up the stairs to the front door.

My mom threw open the door, and ushered us inside.

Once inside my mom pulled Bella into a hug.

"Mom," I said, "Don't scare her away."

"I would do no such thing."

My mom released her and I reclaimed her hand.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, that's my mom, Esme. And that big goon over there is my brother Emmett."

Her eyes flickered over to him, and he literally flinched. Hmm... maybe he is afraid of my Bella.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," she said softly.

"Bella, please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen sounds so old," my mom laughed. "Besides Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law, and she's a dreadful woman."

We all laughed. Grandma Cullen was something for sure.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you," my brother spoke from the doorway.

"Yes, Emmett. It is, isn't it?" Bella said to him rather frostily.

He just looked at her.

Yes, my girl rendered him speechless.

I held her hand as my father brought the bags in.

I introduced Jasper and Alice to my mom, and then I took Bella's bag up to the guest room.

My mom showed Jasper and Alice to their rooms.

Walking upstairs, I showed her my room and then showed her the room she would be staying in. It just happened to be next to mine.

Yeah, my parents trust me.

Bella doesn't know it but my parents are leaving for a few nights, at first they weren't going to go, but I assured them that I would be on my best behavior.

So they are going to spend a few nights away together, like they do every year.

BPOV

When we pulled up to his house, I was so nervous. Edward squeezed my hand as we got out of the car.

It shouldn't be this hard to meet his mother and brother. The hardest part is over, actually meeting him and his father.

But I couldn't help how I felt about meeting Emmett.

The words that he wrote still hurt when I think of them.

His mom seemed really nice, but I was still nervous.

As we walked up to the door, she opened it before he could.

When we walked in, his mom pulled me in for a hug.

It was nice.

"Mom, don't scare her away," Edward said.

"I would do no such thing," she replied.

I liked her already.

Edward introduced me to Emmett, and he was big; and intimidating.

I gave him a look and he had nothing to say afterward.

Yes, I rendered him speechless.

I heard Edward snicker as we walked passed him to go upstairs.

He led me up the stairs and he pointed out his room.

He showed me the room I would be staying in, and it was right across the hall from his.

We both smiled at each other.

He sat my suitcase on the bed and said he'd be right back.

I watched him leave the room, I opened my suitcase and took out his gift and placed it on the bed.

I hoped that he liked what I got him.

He walked back in the room carrying a green and red wrapped package.

He smiled down at me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said placing the gift in my hand.

"Merry Christmas," I said handing him his gift.

I could tell he was trying to figure it out. But it had him puzzled.

"Just open it Edward," I said watching him.

"Why don't we open them together," he said as we sat back on the bed.

We started to rip away the paper from the presents. It was so silent in the room as Edward pulled his gift out.

It was a black leather bound music composition book. His name was engraved on the front.

Edward was speechless as he ran his fingers over his name.

"You don't like it," I said my voice barely coming out in a croak.

He looked at me, bringing his hand to my cheek.

"No, baby. I love it. It's perfect. It's just so magnificent that I have no words," he said pulling me to him and hugging me.

I felt his lips on my forehead.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Thank you, now open yours," he said with a smile.

I lifted the lid off the box and looked inside.

My hand flew to my mouth as I looked at the bracelet nestled inside.

A small sound must have escaped me because Edward looked concerned.

"You don't like it?"

I shook my head as tears threatened to break free.

"It's beautiful," I squeaked as I lifted it from the box.

"Each charm represents something special to us, Bella," he said taking it from my hand.

I nodded.

"This one, represents how we met."

It was a small glass bottle with a paper rolled up in it.

I smiled at him as he continued.

"This one represents you," he smirked. It was a letter B with blue crystals.

"This one represents me." It was a letter E with green crystals.

I looked at him through the tears in my eyes.

"These last two represent what you mean to me. The heart represents my heart, Bella. It's yours if you want it and the musical note represents what you make me feel. You are the music in my heart. Everything I write is for you. You've awakened my soul again. I hope that you will wear it and know how much you mean to me."

I was full out crying. No one has ever given me something so beautiful.

He got off the bed and pulled me to the edge.

"Bella, talk to me. Please," he pleaded.

"I … I love it Edward. No one has ever given me a gift like this. It's so beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

"Of course, baby," he said taking the bracelet from my hand. He put it around my wrist and fastened it.

He then slowly brought my wrist up to his lips and kissed it.

I looked at him through my lashes as he moved back up to me.

Slowly we both leaned into each other and our lips met in a kiss.

It was soft and gentle.

Our lips molded against each other, as if they were made for one another.

He brought his hand up and placed it behind my neck, as I slipped my hands into his hair.

I moaned into the kiss, as I slightly parted my lips.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues lazily moved against each other's.

It was his turn to moan as we continued kissing.

I could feel every inch of him against me as somehow we ended up laying on the bed.

He felt so good against me.

We pulled away breathless, leaning our foreheads against each other. We stared into each others eyes, having no words to say.

"Bella, Edward," we heard from the doorway.

We looked up to see his mom standing there.

_Shit, we are in so much trouble._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Turning my head away from Bella, I saw my mom standing there.

_Fuck_.

I looked down at Bella and she was blushing furiously.

"It will be okay," I whispered as I got up.

I pulled her off the bed and hugged her to me.

"Mom, sorry it won't happen again. We just finished giving each other our gifts and I kissed Bella."

I watched as my mom looked between the both of us before the biggest smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Edward, I was your age once and I know that things happen plus I trust you so no worries."

With that being said she turned and walked away.

I looked down at Bella and I could see that she was still embarrassed.

"Bella I promise that she is fine with it. There is no need to be embarrassed," as I placed my fingers under her chin so that she would look at me.

I bent down and placed a kiss on her nose and then on her lips.

She giggled softly and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I walked her downstairs and we joined everyone in the living room.

"Edward, don't you have something you want to play for Bella?" my father asked.

Looking over at him, I nodded.

Bella just looked at me.

"Love, come sit with me at the piano. I want to play a song I wrote for you," I said as I took her hand and walked her to the piano bench.

Sitting her down, I then sat next to her.

I took a calming breath as I placed my hands on the keys.

Looking up over at her and she smiled at me.

I started to play the song, it was silent as the music flowed around us.

I heard her take a breath and I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

As I finished the song, I turned to her. Placing my fingers on her cheek, I wiped away her tears.

"Edward, that was so beautiful. No one has ever did anything that nice for me," she said. Her voice thick with emotion.

"You are so worth it, baby," I said leaning in to kiss her lips.

Her hands wrap around my neck and she gently tugs at the hair at my neck.

I moan softly at that.

We pull apart, realizing that my parents are in the room.

She blushes and hides her face as I look up to see my parents smiling at us.

"Sorry," I say looking at them.

"Not a problem, son," my father says. "It's nice to see young love."

My mother just smiles and reaches for her camera.

She snaps a picture of us as Bella lifts her head slightly to look up at me.

She continues to take various pictures of us, as well as Jasper and Alice.

I can't wait for my parents to go out of town. I love them, but I can't wait to be alone with Bella.

We sat around as my mother went about getting dinner ready.

"So Edward what are your plans for tonight?" my father asked.

"Well that's up to Bella. I was going to see if she wanted to go ice skating at Millennium Park, but if she just wants to rest we'll just stay here and watch movies," I said looking over at Bella.

"That sounds fun, Edward."

"Great, it will be. The rink is awesome, and so beautiful."

"Bella, you did bring warm clothes, right?" my mom asked as she placed dinner on the table.

"Yeah, I did. Washington is pretty cold too," Bella said quietly. "It's just wetter there."

My mom smiled and told us to come eat.

We sat and ate in silence until my oaf of a brother had to start talking.

"So Bella are you going to make a man out of my little brother?"

I was about to say something but Bella beat me to the punch.

"Well Emmett not that's it any of your business but if it happens, it happens. We are not going to push too fast but I will make sure that you know if it happens since you seem to butt into your brother's life so much. I will make sure that you get every detail about it."

I could not believe that she had just said that. I looked over at Emmett and he just had his mouth hanging open.

Again Bella had my brother speechless.

My parents even laughed. I'm falling more in love with this girl. She just amazes me so much.

We finished eating, then Bella and Alice went to help my mom in the kitchen, as my dad came to talk with me.

"Edward, I just want to say that Bella seems like a lovely girl and I can see how much you both care for each other. I want you to know that we trust you and if anything were to happen between you and Bella while we are gone, I want you to be safe."

"Dad, I know all about using protection and being safe. You already gave me this talk a long time ago," I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I know, but back then you didn't have a girlfriend, now you do. I know you're more responsible than your brother, so I just wanted to make sure you know that if something were to happen between you and Bella that we trust you enough to make sure you protect each other. Besides I don't think you want to deal with her father if you knocked her up," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Edward, her dad is pretty intimidating. He works for the FBI," Jasper commented.

I gulped rather loudly as I nodded.

"Yeah I don't think that is my idea of fun."

He patted me on the back as Bella came back in the room with my mom.

"Well Bella, do you want to go ice skating?" I asked as she took my hand.

"Yeah that sounds fun. I'm going to go get changed and I'll be right back."

"Okay," I said letting go of her hand.

The girls went upstairs together, giggling about something.

**BPOV**

As Edward played his song he wrote for me, I couldn't help the tears that brimmed in my eyes.

No one has ever did something so nice for me.

It truly was a beautiful piece of music.

Dinner was awesome, and not even Emmett's comments bothered me.

I just spoke my mind and put him in his place.

It was so much fun making him speechless, didn't anyone ever talk back to him?

He definitely doesn't know what to do when people do, that's for sure.

I went to help Edward's mom in the kitchen, and she's so nice.

"Bella, I can see the attraction between you and my son. It makes me so happy. He's been single for so long, no girl here seems to capture his interest. I truly believe you are his soul mate. The way you two are together is like what his grandpa Masen used to talk about."

"He told me some of the history about the message in a bottle thing, but nothing more than that," I said.

"Yeah, Edward was always intrigued by that whole story and I guess that is why he decided to try it. I'm so glad that you were willing to take a chance and write him back. It has made such the difference in him. He is really happy now and that is all thanks to you. When Emmett wrote those emails and Edward didn't hear from you, he was so lost. But when he finally heard from you, his smile was back. I'm so glad that he was able to explain things to you and that you were able to come here."

"Me too, I really like Edward. He so wonderful and nice." I really didn't have any words to describe what I was feeling. I couldn't exactly tell his mother that I was so in love with him.

"Bella, I can truly say that my son is head over heels in love with you, and I know that when two people feel like that some things happen, and I want you to know that if it does that it's okay as long as it's something you both want."

I can't believe she was telling me that it'd be okay if me and Edward had sex. I couldn't help the blush that was spreading over my cheeks.

"Just remember to use protection and to truly listen to each other. I'm sure your mom has talked to about sex?" she asked.

"Yeah she did," I said quietly.

"Great, let's go see what those guys are up to," she said as we walked arm in arm back to the living room.

Seeing Edward sitting there, my breath caught in my throat. He looked a little flushed in the cheeks. I wonder if his dad talked to him about sex too.

"Well Bella, do you want to go ice skating?" he asked as I sat next to him and took his hand.

"Yeah that sounds fun. I'm going to go get changed and I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said letting go of my hand.

I walked up the stairs with Alice.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Esme practically gave you the green light to have sex with her son," Alice said as she pulled out some of our clothes.

"Yeah, me either. It was most embarrassing. Even more embarrassing than my mom giving me the box of condoms before we left," I said pulling off my shirt and putting on the sweater that Alice handed me.

"Yeah, it seems like both his parents are cool with sex," she said pulling on her boots.

I didn't know what to think or say as I finished getting dressed.

I think after my prior experiences, I would hope that things with Edward would be better.

I had to smile at how forward Esme was and she isn't afraid to say what she thinks. I like her, she's really nice and so is Carlisle. Emmett, he's fun and we seem to understand each other.

We walked down stairs and Edward was waiting there.

"Sorry we took so long," I said as I reached him.

"It's cool, Bella," he said smiling at me.

He helped me get my coat on and he even zipped it up for me.

Esme was there with her ever present camera.

She had us all stand on the stairs as she took our picture.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood in front of him.

I loved the feel of his arms around me.

I felt safe there.

Finally after she took our pictures, we left the house.

Edward walked me to his car as he helped me into the front seat.

Alice and Jasper got in the back.

He drove downtown as he held my hand.

I marveled at all the skyscrapers and all the people out and about.

Chicago was a happening town, not like Forks.

I loved all the twinkling lights and as we neared Millennium Park, I could see it all illuminated and it even have a tree, similar to Rockefeller Center in New York.

Edward parked and we walked toward the ice rink, but we stopped at 'the Bean' where we all took pictures in front of it and under it.

Jasper asked someone to take our picture in front of it.

Once we got to the rink, we rented some skates and sat down to put them on.

This was one thing I hoped I could do without injuring myself.

With Edward's help I made it onto the ice without falling.

"Edward, please don't let me fall," I whispered to him.

"I'd never let you fall baby," he cooed in my ear.

His breath on my face causing goosebumps on my skin.

I smiled up at him and we started skating together.

Slowly we made our way around the rink, and after a while I felt his hands leave my waist.

I panicked for a moment until I realized that he was holding my hand.

I felt safe enough to skate next to him.

We skated around for almost an hour before we decided to go get some hot chocolate.

As we waited in line, Edward held me around the waist as he softly kissed my neck.

"Mmm... that feels nice," I said quietly.

He turned me in his arms as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Edward," someone called as we both looked up.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"I can't believe you passed up my cousin for this mousy girl, that has no body or even any beauty at all. Edward, you deserve someone who is beautiful and worthy to be on your arm, not some ugly girl that you met my throwing a bottle in the ocean," the girl said as she looked between me and him.

Who the hell was this person? I thought as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Rosalie that is enough. Leave now," Edward snapped at her as he pulled me closer to his side.

_Oh, so this was Rosalie._

I hope that he doesn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Seriously, you want something like her, she's plain," Rosalie sneered at me.

"Rosalie, I'm warning you now leave her the fuck alone."

"Whatever Edward, hope you enjoy your time with her. After what you did to Melissa, I doubt she'd even want to be with you. So enjoy your little bimbo," she warned as she stomped off.

_What the hell did she mean?_ I'm so confused and hurt.

"Bella, ignore what the wicked bitch had to say. You are beautiful," he said looking into my tear filled eyes.

"She's right, you deserve someone better than me."

"No, she's fucking not right," he pleaded. "YOU are everything I want and need."

I looked up at him as the tears fell.

"Bella, she is just a vindictive bitch. She thinks I want to be with her cousin, and I don't. I only took her to the dance because of Emmett, not because I wanted to."

"What did she mean by what you did to Melissa?" I asked.

"I don't know what she meant by that, baby. Believe me when I say that I didn't do anything to her. She came on to me. Please know that I would never hurt a girl, Bella."

He sounded so hurt by whatever she was implying

"I believe you, baby. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone," I said as I pulled him to me.

"Thank you," he whispered as he moved his lips to mine.

His kiss was soft, reassuring and most of all loving.

I knew we were okay.

I'd stand by him no matter what Rosalie and her cousin threw at us.

"Bella," he said as he pulled away and looked directly in my eyes.

"Yes," I said looking up into his eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you," he said as he cupped my cheek in his large hand.

I smiled up at him as new tears brimmed in my eyes. This time they were tears of happiness, not sadness or hurt.

"Edward, I'm falling in love with you too."

We both laughed as we leaned in towards each other and our lips met in a kiss.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth as we both moaned into the kiss.

My hands twisted into his hair as he pulled me closer to him.

"Fuck, Bella I want you so much. I just don't want to rush you."

"It's okay because I want you too," I said as I kissed him again.

We both laughed as we pulled apart and started walking back to find Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, are we okay?" he asked as we approached them.

"Yes, we are fine. I'm not going to let Rosalie or Melissa get in between us," I said as I intertwined our fingers together.

He smiled as we walked and he pulled me close to him.

_At least I hoped that nothing would come between us._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Thanks for reading and being patient.. We hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I decided to let Jasper drive us home from ice skating because I wanted to hold Bella in my arms after the confrontation with Rosalie.

I programmed everything into the GPS for him, so he'd be able to get us home.

I know Bella was a little upset by what Rosalie said and by what she implied. I know that she and her cousin are up to something.

I won't let either of them hurt Bella and I won't let anything come between us.

They can do or say anything they want to me, but I will protect Bella with everything that is in me.

I love her, I know that in my heart. I just haven't said it to her in those words anyway.

I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder.

I loved her scent, a mixture of strawberries and sweet vanilla. I couldn't get enough of her as I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled.

Slowly she brought her hand to the side of my face and pulled me down to her. She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she slid her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist as we continued kissing.

It was easy to forget we weren't alone as I held her against my hardness.

She moaned quietly as she moved against me.

"Bella," Alice called from the front seat.

She pulled away and just glared at her friend.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you guys want to stop for some ice cream or something?"

"Um, sure. What ever you two want," Bella said as she resumed kissing me.

I told Jasper where the ice cream shop was and then went back to kissing Bella.

I chuckled softly as her lips trailed to my ear.

Lightly she bit down on my earlobe, causing me to push up into her.

I moaned loudly as I turned her face to mine.

"Bella," I murmured against her lips as I kissed her.

The feelings that were coursing through my body were unreal. I wanted her so badly, but I didn't want to do something we weren't ready to do.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream shoppe.

"Are you guys coming?" Jasper asked.

"No, could you get us two hot fudge sundaes with nuts, please?" I asked as I gave him money.

"Sure," Alice said looking back at us.

"Take your time," Bella said as she rocked in my lap.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I said as I kissed down her neck.

My hands were on her waist as I slowly placed them under the hem of her shirt.

She had the softest skin I have ever felt.

She moaned as I moved my hands up toward her breasts.

I pulled back to look at her before I moved my hands any further. I wanted to touch her so badly, but only if she wanted me too.

She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me, so I took that to mean that it was okay to proceed.

I slowly cupped her breast in my hand and I gently squeezed it.

She moaned and pushed it further into my hand.

I could feel her nipple harden under my touch.

"Bella," I breathed against her cheek.

She moved against me and I swear I nearly came in my pants.

"Edward," she moaned as I slowly slipped my fingers inside her bra and trailed my fingertips over her taut nipple.

Her cheeks were flushed as we continued kissing and touching.

Her hands were under my shirt, and we were so close to crossing a line that we're not ready for, not in a car anyway.

I wanted her so badly, but not in the back of my car.

"Baby, we need to stop. I don't want …"

She cut me off by moving off my lap.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I understand that you don't want me like that. I just thought you did," she said on the verge of tears.

"Bella," I said pulling her back to me.

"Silly girl, I want you so fucking much that I'm about to combust. I just don't want it to be in the backseat of my car. You have no idea how much I want you," I said as I kissed her.

She pulled back and smiled at me.

"I want you, Bella. I'm sure you felt how much."

"I did," she admitted shyly.

Just then Alice and Jasper came back.

They handed us our sundaes and looked at our flushed faces.

"Ali, it looks like we came back right on time," Jasper laughed.

"Damn, I kinda wanted to see how far they would go."

"Alice, I wouldn't want to watch you and Jasper," Bella said as she hid her face against my shoulder.

"I wouldn't care," Alice said as she laughed.

We all laughed as we ate our ice cream.

I was so happy that Bella was here with me.

I couldn't wait till my parents left the day after tomorrow.

I wanted to be alone with Bella and show her how much I wanted her.

I loved watching her eat her ice cream.

She looked so happy and carefree.

I took the cherry from my sundae and held it up to her by the stem.

Watching as her lips closed around it and she sucked it into her mouth, I think I just came a little in my pants.

My mind pictured her lips around my hardened cock.

Fuck, I was so hard right now.

I moaned softly as she smiled seductively at me.

She was a shy little vixen.

I needed to calm it down.

Think of Emmett naked.

Ah... yes that is helping.

Bella smirked over at me as she placed her hands on my crotch.

"Looks like little Edward is having a hard time. I could help with that," she whispered.

I swallowed thickly as I looked at her.

She continued to move her hand along my cock.

"Bella," I hissed as her fingers press down gently.

She moved her hand and sat back to eat her ice cream.

She was such a surprising girl. You'd never think she was so shy at times too.

"Bella, are we okay?" I asked.

"Of course, we are."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure that Rosalie didn't upset you any."

"Nope, I'm good. We're good," she said as she smiled at me.

I wrapped my arm around her and we enjoyed the drive home.

Talking and eating our ice cream.

Jasper pulled into the driveway and we got out of the car.

I held Bella's hand as we walked up the sidewalk.

I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again.

When we went in Emmett was there and he looked up from his book he was reading.

"How was the ice skating?" he asked.

"Great, until your girlfriend showed up," I said.

"W..what did she do?"

"Started shit with Bella and me. She made some comments and said something about me doing something to Melissa. She said to enjoy my time with Bella because after "whatever" I did even she won't want to be with me. Do you know what she means?"

"No, if I did I would give you the heads up. Trust me, I don't want to piss B off. I like her, she has spunk," he said smiling over at me.

I nodded.

"If you find out, let me know," I said as I led Bella upstairs.

"I will bro."

"By the way, where are mom and dad?"

"They went to bed about two hours ago," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

So did not need to know that, I thought as we walked up the stairs.

Should I walk her to her room or mine?

I decided to walk her to hers.

"Are you tired, love?" I asked.

"No," she replied pulling me into her room.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, but I figured I'd let her lead.

**BPOV**

I was nervous as we walked into my room.

All I knew was I didn't want to let him go yet.

I led him over to the bed and we sat down, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, I don't want to be away from you."

"Then don't," I said as I kissed him.

He leaned us back on the bed as we kissed.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I guess we'd find out.

I ran my hand down his arm and rested it against his back.

My word his back has some nice muscles.

I can feel them constricting as we are kissing.

He broke away to catch his breath, as he moved to kissing my neck.

He nipped at the skin on my neck and I arched into him.

"Edward," I murmured.

"Mmm, Bella."

He continued to kiss my neck and then moved back to my lips.

Sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, he gently bit down.

I couldn't contain the moans that erupted from me.

Fuck, he was driving me crazy.

I wanted him, like I never wanted anyone before.

I felt him move his hand down my side, and slowly he slid it under my shirt.

Everywhere his hand touched I felt the warmth spreading.

"Edward," I breathed.

He pulled away to look into my eyes, I nodded at him and he slowly lifted my shirt up.

I thanked God that Alice went with me to Victoria Secret, so that I have some sexy bra and panty sets.

I sat up so that he could pull my shirt off.

I laid back down, and he looked at me.

"Fuck, Bella. You are beautiful," he says as he looks down at me.

His fingers lightly traced over the dark blue lace of my bra, as the nipple hardened under his touch.

"Mmm, Edward," I moaned as he kissed the tops of my breast.

His breath was warm against my chest as he moved to kiss the other one.

I could feel him against my leg and I wanted to touch him.

I slid my hands down his back and reached the waistband of his jeans, I moved my hands to the front of them and quickly unbuttoned them.

I was afraid he'd stop me, but he didn't.

I managed to get the zipper down and shyly slipped my hand inside.

I heard him moan softly as my fingertips brushed across his skin.

"Bella," he murmured as he kissed the top of my breast.

He slowly pulled the cup down as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded as his lips brushed across my taut nipple.

I gasped at the feel of his lips there, but it felt really good.

I pushed my hand further into his jeans, and slowly moved my hand to his hard cock.

I moved my hand up and down slowly, and as he bucked his hips into my hand.

"Bella, that feels so good," he said just as he closed his lips over my nipple.

Mmm... that felt so good.

I moaned as I arched my back off the bed.

I could feel him smile against my breast.

I pulled him up to me and kissed him.

Our tongues danced together as our kiss deepened.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy," he said as we parted.

"You do the same to me. I want you so much, and I know it's crazy since we just met."

"It's not Bella, I feel the same way," he said as I moved my hand out of his pants.

"Mmm... this feel nice. Just laying here together."

"It does but I rather liked your hand where it was."

"Of course you did," I said as I kissed him.

We laid there holding each other, I could hear his heart beating fast underneath my ear.

"Edward, what do you think Rosalie meant tonight?" I asked as I traced circles over his chest.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that nothing and I mean nothing is going to come between us," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know," I said as I snuggled closer to him.

I really didn't want to get up, but I knew it wouldn't be good to sleep in these jeans.

"Edward, I need to get changed."

"Okay. I'll go get changed and then come back in here. I don't want to be away from you."

"What will your parents say?" I asked.

"I don't think they will say much. It'll be fine," he said with a smile as he got off the bed.

I got off the bed and found my pajamas.

Getting changed I thought of the kisses that we shared. They were soft and gentle, to desperate and needy. We both felt such passion for each other, some people don't believe you can feel this way at such a young age.

I felt so comfortable with him, which was odd for me

When he came back in and we got back into bed.

We talked and kissed for a bit, but nothing too heavy.

He held me in his arms as I fell asleep.

The last thing I heard was Edward telling me he loved me.


End file.
